


Villiany has its perks

by Cookiezrawesome12, ofiuciocontuco



Series: Villiany can have its perks [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ballroom Dancing, Demencia comic relief, Getting to Know Each Other, Gore, I Don't Even Know, I'm trying my best, Jealous blackhat, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor original character's to move the plot, Multiple "dun dun dun" moments, Not so friendly coworkers, Possessive Blackhat, Romance?, Sex on an airplane believe it or not, Slow Burn, Smut, Super slow chapter updates, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's a Love triangle but not really, This is gonna have a lot of chapters, Too many tags but I don't care, Torture, Weird anatomy, backstories, biting during sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiezrawesome12/pseuds/Cookiezrawesome12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiuciocontuco/pseuds/ofiuciocontuco
Summary: Flug is tired of being treated like a shitty sidekick. So he leaves his hero and unknowingly is being scouted by the most infamous villain corporation; Blackhat inc.While he finds his new boss pretty insufferable, he does like working for some...thing that actually respects his inventions. And soon he finds he kinda enjoys showing those heroes he can be so much more than a sidekick...





	1. The sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first (chapter) fic so it might be a little rough. If people actually like it, I might rewrite it better one day. But for now, we're stuck with this crap. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy (Also please leave comments if you like or dislike)!

He'd been unsure about today. It was bound to be a disaster. He told them, over and over, that this was a bad idea. But do heroes ever listen? No. They just  _love_ bursting into action at the first sign of danger. Then who has to clean up their mess when they get utterly destroyed by a villian? Flug. Flug the sidekick.

He had been a sidekick for a long time now. Constantly having to find new heroes since his kept dying. It seems like they keep making more and more outrageous ways to die. Such as Flying into a wall, or driving your own staff through your foot, then refuse to get medical attention because you can 'heal' it yourself. Honestly, Flug was sick of it. Today was the day he decided to quit being a sidekick.

He was tired of always playing second fiddle to these idiots. Always paying attention to villain's weaknesses and trying to use it against them, while his "heroes" fall for the same tricks over and over. Just like what his current hero, (Lambchop) was doing now.

Lambchop, (AKA: stupidest hero name ever) the hero with the power to kick like a sheep, (AKA: most useless power ever) had received a battle note.

Flug immidiately recognized the symbol, a jack of diamonds, as the signature of Spadia. She was a notorious villain, known for her tricks and method of death. Impalation. So Flug warned, practically  _pleaded,_ that they ignore the invitation. But Mr. bigshot Lambchop over here decided that he had to defend his _honor_. Obviously he must've been seen as a hero on the same level as her. Totally not just target practice or anything.

Flug warned Lambchop that that was most likely the case, but Lambchop just laughed it off, saying Flug didn't know what he was talking about. So Lambchop gathered a couple of his hero friends and headed to the meeting point (a long, dark, alleyway). Only something was missing. The opponent.

"Something's strange about this..." _Yeah no shit sherlock..._

"Did we get here at the right time?"  _That's not the problem..._

 "Let me check the map!" _Ugh..._

Flug silently watched as the three idiots fumbled with the note, the map, and Lambchop's wristwatch. He scouted the end of the alleyway; it was probably a good 2 minute sprint away. If he was lucky, he might just be able to escape! He reached into his lamb outfit, (that he was required to wear) and felt for his freeze ray, just in case.

He was an inventor godammit, not a sheep! Suddenly, he heard a giggle. Not a pure of cheery one. A malicious one with dark intentions. He spun around, trying to spot that witch of a bitch. However, that task proved to be impossible so he tried to alert the heroes about what was happening.

 _"Lambchop!"_  He whisper-yelled. The hero looked over, and his friends followed suit.

"What is it lamb-boy?" He proudly asked, causing Flug's body to inwardly cringe.

_**"She's** here..."_

Lambchop stared at him for a second, fear momentarily engulfing his eyes, but he soon recovered.

"Oh lamb-boy, that can't be! She said she'd meet us here at exactly 2:25! It's only 2:20!"

Flug was about to scream at him when a voice resonated through the alley. _"The boy is right."_ It echoed, bouncing off the alley walls.

The heroes began murmuring amongst themselves while Flug's entire body began to shake. He was looking up and down, left and right, any direction possible to find this girl. When he was once again unsuccessful, he focused on his escape route. 

 _One little sprint one little sprint..._  The more he repeated this mantra, the more microscopic degrees he felt safer. If this was going to be a fight or flight situation, there was no way he was going to die protecting his hero's imaginary honor.

 _Actually... I'll probably use those guys as a distraction to occupy the villain so I can escape..._ Flug thought, not noticing a presence sneaking up behind him.

 _ **"Lamb-boy watch out!"**_ Flug snapped out of his thoughts and spun around, grabbing his ray as a reflex. He pulled the trigger, to the villain's and his own surprise. He was even more shocked to see it actually worked. The villain was completely frozen.

He walked around the villain, who was now completely frozen in a big ice statue. Flug took a second to analyze her. She had dark grey hair sticking out of a ponytail messily. Her hair was actually very long, probably a good four feet, if not more. Her face was stuck in a big murderous grin. Raised above her head was a long spear. Flug froze as stiff as the villain when he realized how close he was to getting killed. Then, a great wave of pride washed over him.

He grinned ear to ear, realizing he alone had stopped a high-tier villain, dead in her tracks! He was estatic, looking at his hero for praise, approval, any sign of admiration. What he saw was the opposite of what he had hoped. Anger and disgust was plastered all over Lambchop's face (though his friends looked mighty relieved).

"How could you do that to her?" Lambchop bellowed. "We were supposed to have a clean fight! But you had to go and freeze her!"

Flug's utter disbelief at his dumbass of employer sparked his rage. He could normally let it slide, but he had made a high-tier completely powerless. The hero should be praising him, not upset at him.

"She was about to  _kill_ me! If you hadn't warned me when you did, we would all be **dead!"**

Lambchop's face went crimson.  
"You could've dodged it! This was supposed to be _my battle_! She sent _me_  the note!"

"Then **why**  did you even bring me along?!"

"Because I needed people to know I had a sidekick of course, duh."

Flug had enough. He stormed up to Lambchop, and looked him dead in the eye as he said those two words.

"I quit."  
"What?"  
"I said you just lost your sidekick! I quit!"

Flug stormed off, almost positive that smoke was puffing out his ears. The frozen girl followed him with her eyes as he marched. He heard Lambchop call his name and turned around. Was he going to drop to his knees and beg forgiveness? Was he going to plead for him to stay?

"Can I have my lamb costume back?"  
_Oh..._  
Flug embarrassedly shuffled back over to his ex-hero, stripped out of the costume, and handed it to the hero. He was left with a red t-shirt and jeans. Just before he was finally going to make a remark about the hero's nickname, a large shattering noise gained everyonese attention.

They all whipped around to see the girl scurry down the alley, and pass the corner.

Flug was immidiately shoved, falling to the ground with a small groan. He could hear multiple voices yelling to each other as they grew further and further away.

"...idiot couldn't even make a ray that worked..."

"...Left the criminals to us yet again..."

"...Never did help us much anyways..."

Flug's eyebrows furrowed in rage and hatred. He waited for the last hero to turn the corner before he stood up. He yelled. Yelled at nothing in particular. He ran to one of the alleyway's walls and punched it as hard as he could, then immidiately recoiled and cradled his now throbbing hand.

He wanted nothing more than to track down those heroes and give them what for! Show them he was far more useful than they were. In the end however, he just plopped back down on the dirty alleyway ground and curled his knees to his forehead. He didn't care if anyone saw him right now, he just wanted to be completely isolated from the world. Just for a little while.

Meanwhile, a certain villain was returning home after outrunning some stupid heroes. She crawled up her dark home, sneaking in through a window. Once inside, she dusted herself off, took of her grey-colored wig and released her long hot-pink hair. She looked around until she realized she was in the attic. It was a big and dusty place full of fat, yet juicy, spiders.

She skipped to the middle of the floor and pulled a dusty latch, revealing a folding staircase. She bounded down the weak stairs and found herself in the downstairs lobby.

The villain then ran to her boss's office, who was no doubt brooding in all of his handsome glory. She giggled, (her signature warning) and bursted in through his door. Her boss sighed, muttering something about getting a lock.

"Greetings Demencia. What have you to report?"

"Ooh Blacky! What's with the formal tone? Is something wrong?"

"I'd like to continue filing important paperwork without a certain hybrid piece of scum bothering me."

"There's the Blacky I know and love!"

"For Cthulhu's sake woman, do you have anything to report or not?"

Demencia giggled again, something she could not stop doing.

"yessss I dooooo~."

"Well get on with it."

"Only if you give me a smooch~"

Blackhat rose from his chair, having lost his small temper he was trying hard to contain.

"Demencia, I would rather tear out my eyeballs than kiss you. You are my cronee, my slave. You do as I say! NOW GIVE YOUR REPORT BEFORE I GUT YOU WITH YOUR OWN SPEAR!!!"

The hybrid's expression hardened, like she was thinking hard about something. After a second she lit up, as she had drawn a conclusion.

"I've seen you tear out your eyes before! That means you could kiss me!" She grinned, ignoring Blackhat's latest threat.

"THE REPORT, WOMAN, THE REPORT!" Blackhat roared.

He fell back in his chair, rubbing the spot where his nose would be.

"This is exactly why I need more henchmen. You are becoming too much to handle..."

Demecia suddenly slammed her hands on Black's desk, nearly startling him.

"Oh yeah! There was this one guy today, he was wearing a sheep suit-"

"I am not hiring a sheep, Demencia."

"Yeah but he took it off after shooting me then firing himself while I escaped and-"

"Slow down. I can't understand what your talking about. Start from the beginning."

"Okay... Well I guess I was born somewhere in South Dakota-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!"

"Hee hee~. So I sent a battle request to the Lamb guy 'cause I was low on cash and needed some target practice. He was also a loser among heroes so I figured nobody would miss him. He showed up 5 minutes early and I almost fell off the roof laughing at his stupid costume. Then I saw his sidekick, who was the only one who noticed my laughter. He was the other guy in a lamb suit.  
He tried to warn the heroes but they didn't listen 'cause they thought I was gonna be there on time like the note said. So I told them the sidekick was right, and watched 'em get all panicky. The sidekick was looking all around again and then focused on the end of the alleyway. I thought he was gonna bolt, so I snuck up behind him with my spear.

I dunno how but the Lamb man saw me but he warned the sidekick before I could stab him and the guy turned around and pulled a freeze ray on me!"

"A freeze ray you say?" Blackhat interrupted.  
"Those are supposedly decades ahead of human time." He murmured to himself  as he began calculating possible profits. He was barely paying attention while Demecia continued.

"Yeah so he shot me and stuff and then I think he was sizing me up? Analyzing me? I dunno. But then he got this excited look in his eyes and started smiling like a dummy. Then the Lamb man got mad because he wanted a clean fight or something. Like, he actually thought I was gonna fight fair."

Demencia looked to Blackhat for any sign of amusement, but frowned when she saw him scribbling on some new documents. Nevertheless, she continued.

"So while they were arguing I was biting my way out, which really hurt cause it was cold! Then the sidekick... quit I think? He stormed off in his lamb suit, didn't even notice I was halfway thawed, then turned around cause Lamb man wanted his suit back. While he was changing I broke free and ran back here. That's it!"

Blackhat grinned and rose from his chair, he had heard enough.

"Demencia."

"Yeeeessss Blacky~?"

"I believe we should pay this... Little lamb... A visit."


	2. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug argued with himself.  
> Basically it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you commenters are hecking nice! I was going to upload this Wednesday afternoon but you guys liked it so i posted this one early (It's kinda short tho sorry)!

It was a while before Flug sat up and tried to walk to his apartment like a dignified person. It had been a while since he had last seen his apartment, as heroes tend to provide a living space for their sidekicks.

Stopping at a store, he realized he never got paid for his 'services'. Top heroes and their sidekicks usually get paid the a lot of dough to keep everyone safe; while low ranking hereos (like ol' lamby) get next to zilch.

Of course Flug's paypwas docked to zero, since Lambman couldn't even save his own skin; let alone others. He actually only endured Lambman because he'd get fed twice a day plus a roof over his head while he slept.

Flug sighed, turning away from the store as his stomach growled. He hoped there was something to eat at home. To his surprise, there _was_ a half eaten box of one-month-old cereal right where he left it in the cupboards. Seeing nothing better to do, he decided to help himself to it, while thinking about his shitty situation.

 _Ugh... Why can't I just find a nice hero who could actually realize my potential? I mean, there has to be someone... Right? Anyone?_ Flug sighed again as he entered his living room and flopped down on the couch.

 _Why don't you just sign up to become a hero?_ That thought reared it's ugly head again... _No really! I'm sure you can do it this time..._ Part of him tried to convince himself.

 _No, I can't. Every time I sign up, it's always the same. I pass the intelligence test (obviously), but I fail on the moral aspect. Then, the deciding factor is the strength test. Which I **obviously** fail._ The rational part of him countered.

 _..._ _Well maybe this time will be different..._ Flug scoffed. _Yeah right._

_It's not like you have a choice... You're out of a job and haven't a dime to your name!_

_I could get a job at a super market or something!_

_Yeah. The 20 year old child prodigy; bagging groceries at a super market. How fitting._

_It's like you said! I don't really have a choice!_  Arguing with himself was starting to give him a headache... and was not helping the problem.

He looked up from the couch, staring at his ceiling. The walls were cracked and the building was structurally unstable, but it was one of the only homes he had ever known.

"Why couldn't I have been born with superpowers... Even freakin' _Lambman_ gets money just by being slightly stronger than the average joe." His internal agruing had escalated to annoyed muttering.

"What's with powers anyway?" He exclaimed as he sprung up, sitting upright on the couch. "I mean you have ice beams or super strength or teleportation... big deal! I could make inventions to do all those things and more!" Flug wasn't aware his outburst was being monitored from his window.

"But nooooo! Just because I care more about myself than others and I can't lift over a hundred pounds I can't be special like the other heroes! Nope! I have to be traded as a nerdy sidekick from hero to hero. Heroes whom I **k** **now**  couldn't have passed the intelligence portion of the exams!" Flug jumped up from the couch and began to pace the floor, his muttering now normal volume and spiteful.

"Why can't the heroes association understand that knowledge _is_ a weapon? Your body doesn't have to be all you have! I mean, look at the villians! They use crazy gadgets and intelligence all the time! Yeah, there are some stupid ones here and there, but crime rate has gone up by 25% and no hero gives a damn!" Flug was yelling now.

"And another thing! Why do villain's treat each other as comrades or even partners; while heroes are always fighting each other for attention? If villain's didn't kill and steal I'd be convinced they were the good guys! **PLUS, THEY ACTUALLY VALUE INTELLEGENCE-"** Flug roared as he accidentally paced smack dab into a wall.

He rubbed his forhead, slightly thankful for the sign to shut his mouth. Talk like that can get you jailed if certain heroes hear it. If other heroes hear it... Flug gulped and put his back to the wall and slid to the floor. He closed his eyes and put his cheeks in his hands.

"Maybe I should just be a villain..." He whispered, despite the danger he could get in.

 _"Is that a legitimate proposal?"_ Came a dark, gruff voice.

Flug's eyes widened and he tried to stand up, but was too late. Black smoke filled the room as he could barely make two figures walking towards him. Before he could question anything that was happening, he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short right? Sorry I'll try and make them longer. Also if something doesn't make sense, just ask and I'll explain it in the next chapter's notes. :)


	3. You're hired!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so late. The app I used for writing lost everything and then I lost my phone for two days ;-; ut maybe I'll get back into the swing of things?

Flug awoke to voices murmuring somewhere near him. Groggy and disoriented, he slurred a simple question.

"What'sss going onnn...?" Suddenly, the voices muttering to each other ceased. An eerie silence soon followed.

Soon after this awkward pause, one voice murmured a command to the other, causing a hasteful exit for one of them. Then it was just Flug and a kidnapper. Alone in a dark room, full of nothing but silence. As the tension grew, Flug began to sweat.

His growing fear quickly sobered him from the effects of the drug, letting him think rationally about the situation.

_So it seems I have been abducted by heroes, paper bag over my head, and hands tied behind my back... great. I suppose it could be for ransom, but I don't know who they could blackmail. I lost my parents, no known relatives, and no friends. Perhaps my kidnappers heard of my inventing and want to sell me on the black market? No, that would be idiotic. Maybe I've been... abducted by heroes who heard what I said?_

The mere thought if this sent his mind into an utter panic. So worried for his well well being, he didn't even realize the heavy footsteps approaching him.

 _Oh dear God some heroes must have heard me talking about becoming a villain oh God I'm so dead oh jeez they'll use me as a test dummy oh Lord I'm gonna be all over the place no one ever survives that kind of torture in one piece and they'll keep me alive with magic to make sure I suffer oh Christ oh crap oh shit-._ Flug's internal rambling was cut short by a tight grip on his shoulder.

Trying to identify his gripper through the bag, he could only make out a dark figure kneeling directly in front of him. As the shadow inched closer, Flug tried to reach for support on the wall, but realized his hands were still tied. In an attempt to make it out of this place alive, he decided this was the appropriate time to state his pleas.

"Uh... hello? I-I'm s-so sorry for t-talking like that and... uh... I swear I'll n-never say something like that again and..." The shadow loomed over him, ignoring his begging until the scientist's whimpers grew to silence. The darkness then paused a moment before speaking to the inventor.

"How are you feeling... Dr. Flug?" The voice was low and annoyed Flug with his condescending tone. The inventor decided to try a brave tone and assert himself as the one who gets to ask the questions.

"Who are you... and how do you know my name?" His voice came out much squeakier than he had hoped.

The darkness chuckled, quite amused at Flug's sorry excuse for an authoritive tone.

"How I know your name is not important, But my identity is. So it is only fitting that such matters should be discussed in a more serious environment. You see, we are currently under attack from some _apparently_ suicidal idiots, which is why you are being kept here at the moment."

"Who are they?" Flug inquired  "A-are they villains?" This earned Flug another amused chuckle.

"No villain would be stupid enough to come here." Flug was about to ask another question when a door slamming open caught his attention.

"Black! They brought like 30 backups!" An exasperated female voice announced. "And there's more a-comin'!" It didn't take Flug long to realize the kind of attack this place was under, since he could smell the putrid odor of blood wafting into the room.

He could hear a low, but audible growl as the shadow turned away from him and walked in the direction of the voice. Suddenly desperate not to be left alone, Flug spoke.

"W-wait! y-you can't just leave me here!" The shadow paused for a second, staring at Flug. After a few seconds he finally said "I'll be back soon." and the door slammed shut.

The inventor was all types of bewildered and confused, but a certain word stuck with him. Black. What the femalefvoice had referred tothis kidnapper as. He knew he had heard a name with 'Black' in it before, but he just couldn't place where. Most likely a hero in the newspaper who had died a gruesome or something. Yet no matterbhow hard he thought, the name still perplexed him.

Soon, however, he felt his worry and confusion turn to exhaustion. He hadn't really gotten a chance to sleep yet. So although all sorts of sensors were saying 'you shouldn't sleep in this strange area', Flug found himself drifting farther and farther away, until he was asleep. When he awoke, the sound of a door could clearly be heard opening, then shutting.

There were steps approaching him like when he first arrived here, Only this time, he was holding back a yawn. Although he tried his best, a small one escaped his throat.

"Sleep well doctor?" The gruff voice of the shadow asked impatiently. Embarrassed, the scientist stayed mute and waited for the voice to continue. When the resulted in yet another silence, Flug tried asking a question.

"How... Um... w-what happened to the attackers?" A dark chuckle followed his query.

"Those fools? No need to worry about them. They've been dealt with as quickly and inhumanly as possible."

_Oh God this guy means business..._

"Of course it wasn't that hard to handle," the shadow bragged. "they were idiots with no wits to speak of and died miserably and cowardly."

The scientist gulped. He didn't know if that was a threat or just unnecessary detail.

"Don't worry doctor," the voice continued, as if reading Flug's mind. "This is not the fate I have planned for you... that is of course, as long as you cooperate."

"C-c-cooperate?"

"Indeed. You see, your fate hinges entirely on you now." The shadow replied. "It depends on your following choice to-" He was cut off by shattering glass followed by a large thump.

"...Demencia..."

"Yess Blacky?~" A female voice responded.

"You do realize doors have handles right?"

"Yeah...?"

"So why, may I ask, did you insist on going _t_ _hrough_  the door, instead of just opening it?"

"''Cause it's more fun that way!~"

A very confused Flug could only sit and try to piece together what exactly was happening in front of him. His guess didn't make much sense... but he assumed the girl must've run straight through the door, shattering its windows.

"Why is he all tied up?" The girl asked, directing the attention off of her.

"We talked about this remember?" The man replied in an annoyed tone. "We need an inventor to work for me."

"W-what?!" Flug could hold his outbursts no longer. "What do you mean 'work for you'? I don't even know where I am, who you are, or how do you even know me!"

"Well Mr. Slys, I was not the one mouthing off about the hero society in plain earshot of anyone." The male voice snapped back.

Flugs face heated with unseen embarrassment and turned away from the shadowy figure.

"That still doesn't answer my question..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Very well then." the voice growled, snatching the paper bag from Flug's head.

Flug squinted, trying to adjust his eyes to the light of the room. it didn't take long since the room was already dark, but it finally gave him a chance to look at his kidnappers.

His eyes went wide when he saw the girl, she was the spitting image of Spadia! Besides the fact that her hair was hot pink. He slowly turned to the other figure, who grinned evily when he witnessed Flug's face go from shock to dread.

"I take it you know who I am now?" The monster enquired coyly.

Flug knew. He knew he wasn't kidnapped by heroes. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this one. He knew who this villain was.

"Y-you're Blackhat..." he barely whispered. "T-the most vile and evil villain on the planet..."

"Correct... And _You're_ Flug Slys, the villain who will make weapons for me."


	4. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Flug kind of agreed to work for Blackhat inc.and gets shown around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just showing the different settings so future scenes with make sense. But there's also bits of funnies here and there! It's really long because I spent so much time on it so I hope you like it!

"M-make weapons for you?!" Flug yelled more than asked.

"Yes. Well, if you value your life." The villain smirked with a joking, yet somehow threatening tone.

Flug gaped at him, unable to fathom working for a being of such evil. It simply couldn't be done- it would be against the hero code! However... he _did_ value his life. I mean, he was a genius after all! It would be a great loss for the science community...

Plus... 'mad scientist' had a kind of nice ring to it.

 _No_ _! Bad Flug! Very bad Flug! you are a good person! Just... decline his offer. I'm sure he must be bluffing! He must know how valuable I am to the persuit of knowledge!  So... he wouldn't just... he couldn't..._ Yet while Flug glanced at the monster, meeting his steely gaze, he knew that thing wouldn't care about spilling his blood.

Realizing this, Flug tried to muster up some courage to fight for at least a compromise; (A deal where he wasn't screwed all the way at least). However, Blackhat was continuing without him, assuming Flug had agreed to the deal.

"Shall I give you an introduction to your new home and living quarters?"

"Wh-Who decided I agreed to work for you?!" Flug desperately squeaked out, voice much less intimidating than he hoped it would be.

"You did. You're agreeing to it right now by still being alive." Flug gulped as he came closer.

"Of course, I could change that... if you _really_ wished it..." The monster offered, hands turning into claws and eyes flickering in bloodlust.

Flug shut his mouth and stared intensely at the floor, suddenly fascinated with his feet. So much for compromises.

"Good. Then let us begin the tour."

The villain opened the door outside of the dark room Flug woke in. There were broken shards of window speckled across the floor, which Flug assumed was the doing of Spadi-er-Demencia... As she was called here.

He let his eyes escape from the beast for a moment to sneak a look at the grinning girl. She seemed oddly unharmed from that stunt she pulled earlier, which still had no purpose as far as he was concerned. Flug thought about using her as a test dummy for a possible invention in the future, but controlled his attention back to the beast.

The beast's hand, which now held the broken door open, beckoned the scientist to follow.

Just as Flug cautiously began to oblige, Demencia slid in front of him and thanked the Eldritch for being so gentlemanly toward her. He growled a rude response and they bantered back and forth, giving Flug some time to think about these people.

_Okay... so this hybrid is_ _strangely attached to this monster... And has the alter ego of Spadia... who is **also**  a villain. I don't even know if that's genius or stupid. But why would she need an alter ego under the protection of Blackhat? _ _Hm. Well it looks like it'll be in my best interest to keep her busy . She seems like the type to get destructive when bored._

_Now let's see about... **him**_ _... I know he's quite the ray of sunshine based on the few conversations I've had with him, as well as all the news reports... "coolheaded but an explosive temper" I believe was the phrasing. The perfect combination for an unstoppable villain._

_Actually... I'm pretty sure I heard more about him on the news. Was he the guy who single-handedly massacred an entire crowd attending a 'Heroes Convention'? It said he made the lights go out and when they came back not a single soul was alive. Or still intact. Yeah... I'm remembering now.He picked_ _up the camera and threatened the same fate for any hero or villain who tried to kill him. It was actually recorded as a historic moment in human history-- put in the history books and everything._

_So what would someone with this much power want with **me?!**_

It then dawned upon Flug the appeal of him as a slave. He was one of the, if not  _the_ most knowledgable being of the entire human race. He could solve huge, mind-boggling, equations in seconds flat. Plus, he had set hundreds of new world records in the fields of engineering and experimenting.

So maybe this kidnapping thing was only just a matter of time. Regardless, The thing the scientist didn't understand was the task he was assigned. Making weapons? Although he had toyed around with weapons before, he'd never considered honing in on it. What would he even create? An atomic bomb? A lazer that's blast can shrink every molecule in your body?  An Anti-gravity device that could make a whole room float? Flug hated to admit it, but he was getting pretty excited.

His boss finally finished arguing with the girl, and walked down the corridor with her following right behind. Flug hastily followed, taking in his surroundings while doing so. There were dozens and dozens of walls and branching pathways, probably to confuse hero's sense of direction.

The walls never changed though, always a dark, faded, yellow, peeling a bit on the ends. It was kind of gross for a mansion as grand as this, but Flug assumed it was for the creepy and hopeless vibe it gave off.

The group traveled for a while until they came across the exit, which lead into a spacious room holding a cafeteria in the center. Flug let a small 'wow' escape him, as the room itself was marvellous. A gorgeous chandelier hung high above their heads,  huge windows with intricate engravings were  placed on each wall of the house, and the floor had worn tile, no doubt from the years of scuffles and battles.

The monster drew his attention away from the house itself with his announcement.

"This is the mess hall. You will report here every day at precisely 7:30 a.m. to 8:00 a.m. You will eat and occasionally watch the news when something important is happening. The Mid-day break, 12:30 to 1:00 p.m., will also be taken here as well. Then dinner at 7:00. You can go to sleep whenever you want, as long as you get at least 6 hours."

 _For an evil demon,_ Flug thought _, this guy is actually pretty considerate._ _i mean_ _, he's rude and terrifying but it seems like he **actually** cares about his employees health... Unlike someone I used to know..._

While being salty of his past heroes, he heard Demencia's whines. "Wait... Does that go for me too Blacky?"

  
"Yes. we're going to start running a tighter ship around here." The villain snapped, briskly turning and continuing down the hall.

Flug considered this might be a bearable experience after all.

He let the two villains continue while he lagged behind, trying to familiarize himself with this place. There was a table with a few chairs, a fridge inside what looked to be a little Subway, and an old TV hanging in the corner precariously.

An irritated 'Dr.!' from a ways away, snapped Flug back to the tour. He sprinted up to them, panting and wheezing a little bit. He always had a low stamina for running and It only got worse while they were going upstairs. Both the monster and the girl took note of this for future reference.

When they arrived at the top floor, There was a huge door with a big wood plank for a lock. Although it served a purpose similar to a barrier rather than a door. The demon raised it with unhumanlike ease, and pushed it open.

  
Upon entering, Flug saw only 3 rooms, and a ladder leading up to an attic.  
Sneakily peaking into the closest room near the enterence, he saw it appeared to be an office. An office with security cameras and desks littered with paperwork. There also was a king sized bed that also had paperwork scattered on and around it.

The room across from it a little farther down the hall looked like a teenage girls room, or what he assumed one would look like. From what he could tell, there were posters, a bass guitar, a queen sized bed, and some huge speakers. He silently let out a quick prayer that wherever he was going to work was far away from here.

At the end of the hall was the last room, and a room across from it that he didn't see before. It was close to empty aside from a food bowl and some newapapers.

"What is this room for?" Flug questioned.

"The one on the right side is for a possible beast addition to our... gang." The Eldritch explained, simoultaniously disgusted by the word he used for the group.

"WAIT!" Demencia suddenly shouted, making Flug jump and Blackhat groan.

"WE'RE GETTING A PUPPY?!" Both the beast and the inventor looked confused and mildly concerned as the girl jumped around the room gleefully.  
This also happened to give Flug a second chance to analyze her.

Her hair looked natural enough, for hot pink of course, and it came through a weird reptillian hoodie with bulging eyes and horns. Her attire was mostly ragged clothes and stripped bandages... but it seemed to fit her in a way? Her face however, threw off his presumption that she was a human. At least... fully human anyway.

Her teeth had oversized canines, resembling fangs opposed to normal teeth. He could now tell her eyes didn't have contacts like he assumed, meaning she actually did have a reptillian eye as well as a human one. Her tongue... was forked as well? His new hypothesis was that this girl was some sort of a lizard hybrid. It just so happened to be immidiately confirmed when she crawled up the wall in happiness, just to jump down directly in front of Blackhat.

Flug was somewhat disturbed and shooken as he backed behind the demon, trying to get a grip on this person.

"I promise I'll take the bestest care of him and feed him all the corpses I find and-"

"DEMENCIA! WE ARE NOT GETTING A FUCKING DOG!"

"But you just saaaid sooo~"

Blackhat put his hand to his forehead and shook it back and forth.  
"I said we were getting a BEAST, Demencia. A ravenous monster that will protect this area from invaders. A lion or a tiger... maybe a bear."

"Oh my~ but don'tchya think Cerberus could do the job?"

"Please, as if I'd let my greatest creation leave his post down there."

Flug was now very concerned. According to this conversation, not only was Greek mythos real, but his boss was possibly the ruler of the underworld. That would be a great thing to put on his resume. If he even survived this job, of course.

"Now back to the the task at hand... this room will be yours."

Flug turned immidiately at the sound of 'yours'. He never had his own workspace before! I mean, with Lambchop he just threw some elements together to make a few sketchy rays, but he never actually had his  _own_  workspot!

When Blackhat finally opened his room, the inventor couldn't believe his eyes. There was a desk for drawing blue prints in the far corner, a big table closer to the door for experimenting, On the right there were countless vials full of chemicals on the shelf with another table underneath it, with a pair of goggles on it. Father off in the upper right corner there was a twin sized bed with a bathroom near it.

Flug couldn't resist the urge to step inside. He felt a sense of belonging, something he had never really felt before, but liked a lot! He noticed a mini fridge near the bottom of the lab table and a screen engraved into it. When he asked what it was for, the reply was 'supplies'.

Flug almost fainted with joy. He also got unlimited resources?! He could finally perform all those experiments that were 'too evil' or 'not morally correct'! He could test on whomever or whatever he wanted! He could build the 'too dangerous' or 'impossible' machines that the other scientists scoffed at! This was paradise!  
Finding himself overwhelmed with excitement, he impulsively hugged his new boss to show his gratitude. That was definitely the incorrect action.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME WITH YOUR DISGUSTING HUMAN FILTH?!" The demon roared, shoving Flug off and turning his face into faces that would haunt the inventor's dreams for years to come.

This is actually what Flug needed to remind himself that this wasn't a good thing. This wasn't really his lab to do whatever he wanted, he had to make whatever his _boss_ wanted. He wasn't allowed unlimited resources, his _boss_  decided what to get and what could be left out. In the end, he was practically a slave to his boss's needs.

When the sadness sunk in, he quickly swallowed it down. He wouldn't let himself look vunerable in front of this monster by any means.

The monster returned to normal, ignoring Flug's hurt look and spouted off insults before he reigned in his temper. Flug swore he actually saw smoke coming from the monster's trenchcoat. Perhaps the beast was physically allergic to affection? Flug began to puzzle this idea while the beast started belting off some rules.

"From this moment forward, you both are to follow these guildelines **exactly** how they are.  
One, you will refer to me as 'boss' or 'sir'.  
Two, You will never be late to the mess hall.  
Three, You are not allowed to go father than 30 feet from this property without getting an electric shock from your leg collers.  
Four, there will be NO physical contact of any kind with me, unless authorized by me.  
And five, Failure to meet your deadlines or these rules will end in strict punishment or death.  
Any questions?"

Flug timidly raised his hand. Despite his anger at the unfairness of these rules, he was still pretty shocked from the previous sudden outburst.

"Flug, this isn't school. You don't have to raise your hand like a seven year old."

"...Does that mean I can speak...?"

"Just ask your bloody question."

"O-okay sorry... w-what do you mean, 'leg collars'?"

"See for yourself." The Eldritch smirked, motioning to the inventor's leg. To Flug's surprise and worry, a small black box with a red, blinking, light was now attached to his leg.

"W-When did that get there?!" he squeaked in a high octave.

"While you were unconscious. Now do either of you have any _actual_  questions?"

Demencia raised her hand.

"DEMENCIA! FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME, WE ARE NOT GETTING A DOG!" She frowned and put her hand down. 

After a few seconds of silence, Demencia's face suddenly reanimated and she raised her hand once more.

"Demencia I  _ **just said**_ you didn't have to... Ugh, just-... What do you want?"

"Just wondering when  _I,_ She paused, giving Flug a boastful glare, "could leave the mansion like I normally do."

Completely ignoring her prideful demenor, Blackhat responded "Not this week. I have too much to do."

Flug almost chuckled when he saw the girl's face drop from confident to disbelief.

"B-b-but what about Spadia?"

"Spadia can wait. A lot of planning needs to be done and I can't *get* that done with you running around causing mayhem. It could also spawn another attack, which would not help production at all."

"P-production?" Flug butted in. "Production for what?"

"I will talk to you about it soon." The Eldritch snapped, irritated by the constant questions.  
"It is precisely 12:54 p.m., so you both have 6 minutes to eat lunch before reporting back to your rooms. I would advise you to go now."

Flug was about to protest and ask for more answers when Demencia flew past him. When the flurry of hot pink and neon green vanished, so had the monster. Flug let out a long sigh, turned, and sped down the stairs to the mess hall as quickly as he could.

  
When he arrived he saw the hybrid eating what looked like a peanut and frog sandwich. Doing his best to avoid eye contact, he made his way to the Subway and opened the fridge. Scouting for sandwich material, and finding none, he settled on a normal looking hamburger and took a seat across from the pink haired girl.

After taking a bite, he noticed the hybrid glaring at him from the other side of the table. Slightly unnerved, he tried to identify the source of her anger.

"I-is something wrong?"

"You're eating my sandwich." Was all she said.  
The first words she ever spoke  _directly_  to him... and they were more of a complaint than a reply.

"Pardon?"

"That was _**my**_ spider burger and you just went on and took it!" She now shouted, slamming her hands on the table.

"I-Wuh-Spiders?" Flug only now noticed the contents of his burger were spreading on the table and climbing up his arm.

With a screech, he flung his hand back and forth, trying to rid himself of the unpleasant passengers aboard the S.S. Flug. When that didn't work, he jerkily tried brushing off the spiders, which did prove more successful. Finally, he turned back to Demencia, who was quite humored by the events that just happened.

Just as he was going to go off on her about how sick she was, as well as the importance of labels, what he had just ate registered in his mind. He clutched his stomach and made a gagging noise, again to the amusement of the pink haired girl. She seemed to be at the brink of tears, howling with laughter at Flug's expense.

Between gasps of air she spoke mockingly at him. "Oh... Oh my God... Hahaha... You... You can't even keep down a couple of spiders..."

Flug blushed as she broke into even more laughter, standing up straight and sitting back down in his chair... Only to fall out of his chair, realizing that the 'spiderburger' was all over it and the section of table he was eating at. This, of course, resulted in more and more laughter from Demencia, until she too fell out of her chair, clutching her sides.

"I... I... c... can't... br... breathe!"

At last the chaos of the moment was overheard by Blackhat, who stormed into the room demanding to know what happened. Demencia tried to explain but kept breaking down in the middle of sentences, leaving it up to Flug.

"Well sir... I uh... t-took a hamburger- or what I thought to be a hamburger- out of the fridge and tried to eat it but it turned out to be completely made of spiders so I jumped and Demencia was laughing at me the whole time so this is kind of her fault since she didn't lavle her food or anyth-"

"ENOUGH! That's more than I needed to know, Dr."

Flug stared at his feet, like a kid after he received a scolding. Overhearing his boss reprimanding his coworker, he wanted to be nowhere near this place.

Going back up the stairs, he told himself he'd never eat out of that refrigerator again. At least, not without labeling everything and thoroughly checking food items before he ate.

About ten minutes later, while Flug was sitting on his bed, The Eldritch appeared at his doorway. Flug, unaware of the presence, was intensely gazing at two similar colored vials, no doubt trying to figure out which was which.

"Flunoniam and Rissandriam."

Flug whipped his head to the direction of the voice, standing up, realizing who it belonged to.

"Uh... Yes sir?"

"Might I enquire about what you are doing looking at two of the most explosive elements in this room?"

"N-nothing... sir."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." Blackhat smirked, walking closer.

"I was just alphabetizing and recording knowledge of all these elements sir! There are Four hundred and fifty three to my knowledge." Flug sputtered, nervously backing away a few steps.

"Hm." his boss mumbled, backing away. "How productive of you, Dr. Flug."

The inventor almost beamed in pride at his new title, but quickly hid his happiness, still determined not to show this guy any signs of vulnerability.

"T-Thank you sir."

"You don't need to call me 'sir' after every sentence. Just when initially addressing me."

"O-oh... alright."

"Now that that's settled, let's move on to your first task. I want you to-"

"Um sir? I actually have a-"

"Flug. Never interrupt me when I'm in the middle of a sentence."

"Oh.. sorry... again..." _There he goes again...,_ Flug thought. 

 _Making me feel good right back to making me feel stupid. I can tell this is going to be an akward relationship_.

"...In short, your first task is to make a guard beast for this area. You will have until next week at 6 p.m. It can be mechanical or alive, I don't care as long as it protects this place and looks intimidating." With that, The monster turned to leave.

"Wait sir!" Flug exclaimed, hating the urgency in his voice.

"Yes?" his boss asked sharply, clearly wanting to leave.

"Uh... about what you said earlier... about 'productions'... what did you mean?"

The beast turned around, a mischievous look in his eye.

"Why my new way to dominate the world: through commercialized  products!"

Flug stared in skeptical disbelief until the Eldritch pulled out a book, licking his finger and flipping through multiple pages before stopping on one.

"Ah, yes. 'World domination plan number 42; Make a profitable business that will eventually earn the entire Earth's savings, and thus overthrow the government. My plan is to have you create weapons to sell to villains across the world. We will make commercials advertising them and so on."

Flug blinked. Once, twice, then once again. It took him a second before finding his voice.  
"Y-you're diabolical."

"Yes, and evil, malicious, uncaring, wretched, and all those other wonderful words combined."

"F-forty two?"

"Ah yes. As you can tell, I'm certainly not human. I am an ancient monster of the early Earth and I've conquered it so many times through brute force alone, I've decided to make a checklist of new ways to do so, to shake things up a little each time."

"Why?"

"Because it gets boring on this little blue speck. I've just adjusted my ways of domination to how the world works at the time, and every time I come to control. Sometimes the way is through raw power, sometimes it's through psychological superiority. One think I enjoy about the human race is that they repaeat their mistakes, but never in the same way twice. It keeps me interested, anyway."

"You are... a lot more evil than I previously thought..."

"Glad to hear it."

"What happens when you enslave the world?"

The demon sighed, growing bored of this Inquisition.

"We shall see. In the meantime, get to work on that guard beast. I don't have an eternity. Well, I do, but you don't." With that final statement, the monster disappeared.

As bumptious as that sounded, Flug heard something else in that statement. A small but underlining tone of sadness, or rather, longing. After all, it must be hard, especially for immortals, to grasp the maddening concept of living for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments on the chapter, I LOVE reading them!!! (Also If anything is confusing please just ask and I'll respond c:)


	5. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Flug starts in his first project! He begins to learn how things work in Blackhat mansion and breaks a few rules off the bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long exams were killing me ;-; I'll try to keep to Mondays best I can from now on!

The day after Flug was 'hired' he awoke to an alarm from his watch that he set the night before. He whimpered, his hopes of the past day being a dream crushed, and checked his clock. It was 7:20. He groaned and rolled out of bed, not sure if he'd be able to keep up the cycle of getting up so early. While on the floor next to his bed, he noticed a labcoat with gloves next to him on the floor.

_Odd..._ he thought, not remembering if those had been there the day before.

He glanced back at his watch.  _7:22... guess it couldn't hurt to be early..._

Flug could feel butterflies in his stomach like it was his first day of highschool. He tried to shake loose those feelings as he headed down the stairs. In front of the cafeteria, he brushed down his clothes, which happened to be a blue t-shirt with an exploding airplane, and regular jeans.

He saw Demencia inside, seated with breakfast and using the remote to flip through the TV's channels. The scientist looked back down at his attire, not ready for the shower of insults awaiting him from that hybrid's mouth. He was an inventor. Not a fashion expert.

He made a dash for the stairs, hoping his boss and coworker would just forget about him. His dash  he was whensoon halted however, when hehe r into a wall.

The scientist winced and rubbed his nose, looking up at what he assumed to be bricks.To his horror, it was not a wall he ran into, but his boss's hard chest. Flug jumped backward, trying to speak properly, but coherent speech failed him under the gaze of that monster.

"I... guh... go... u-up stairs..."

"Why? You wouldn't want to miss breakfast." His boss said, ending with a threatening grin.

"B-but... Demencia... m-my shirt..."

"Indeed. Your attire is unbecoming of a scientist. Why are you not in uniform?"

"U-Uniform...?"

"The labcoat? Gloves? Goggles? Dr, I expect you to be presentable at all time. As you should already know, failure to do so will end in..." the beast made the motion of slitting his throat.

"O-okay..." Flug whimpered.

"Seeing as it is approximately 7:25, you have 4 minutes and 59 seconds to change and return here. Or... well, you know the rules."

"Y-yes sir!"

Flug raced back upstairs, (quickly as he could) put on the clothes and ran back.

Apparently right on time, as his boss was just taking a seat. Of course, the demon's seat was a throne that not only appeared out of nowhere, but was made entirely with both human and animal skulls.

As Flug sat down, ignoring the question of who were they and why, he looked at the television. Demencia was preoccupied digging into what looked like worm cereal... And the boss was reading a newspaper, ignoring everything around him.

Flug debated whether or not to get breakfast, then reckoned it was better than watching that girl eat. Lucky for him, in the fridge there was a slice of pizza that seemed to be normal. Flug sniffed it poked it, did everything short of running a DNA test on it before deciding to give it a shot. He also noticed a normal looking coffee machine. It was strange that a demon from another realm needed coffee, but he was still grateful.

He walked back to the table and took a bite. He waited for a few seconds, then continued and resumed watching the TV. It seemed to be normal news. The good 'ol 'hero saves this' or 'villain does that'. Nothing out of the ordinary until a 'breaking news' segment played.

"Breaking news!" The reporter started.

"Last night a robbery occurred at a hero's home. They took all the silverware and metal. It is presumed to be the Jackals, who are said to be cooking up a scheme as we speak. We are live with the suffering hero now.

The screen changed. There was another reporter outside the house with the hero next to her. But it wasn't just any hero...

"Mr. Lambchop! How do you feel about the current situation?"

Flug accidently spat out his coffee in shock.

"Eww... boss!" Demencia complained, worm sticking out of her mouth.

"Quiet." Blackhat murmured.

Demencia, for once, obeyed. Flug would've mentally wrote down that she wasn't as excitable in the morning, if he hadn't been glued to the TV.

"Yes well... I think these are some mean villains who oughta be ashamed!" Lambchop stated, shaking his fist.

"What is your opinion on the nature of the crimes?"

"Uh... bad?"

"No... I mean what do you think the villains want with your metal?"

"To do... bad stuff with it?"

Flug sighed and put his hands on his head. Demencia was giggling a storm at this point, recognizing who the strange man was.

"Seriously? _him?_ You worked for _him?_ The 'oh so greatest scientist' worked for an idiot like him? That's just too good to be true!" She cackled.

Flug failed to hide his embarrassment, trying to retort instead.

"It's not like I had much of a choice! Most people unable to become heroes are paired with the lower level ones! And those are always the stupid ones!"

Demencia just kept laughing.Flug's anger was rapidly increasing.Blackhat's annoyance was at its peak.

"YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!" He commanded, pounding the table with his leg.

His employees glared at each other before returning to the TV. The reporter was still trying to explain what she meant when the other anchor cut her off. It returned to the news room and started another topic.

"In other news, the infamous villain Ratter striked again this morning!"

"Turn that up." Blackhat muttered. "He's going to be one of our future customers."

Demencia happily obeyed. While the news lady prattled on about how he was so evil and scary, a thought came to Flug's mind. How come he wasn't mentioned at all? He'd been gone for over a day; you'd think people would notice! Flug grumbled outloud and checked his watch.

_7_ _:55... might as well get going._

When Flug stood and prepared to leave, he heard another snippet from the news channel.

"...Flug Slys..."

he paused for a moment, eagerly listening to what they had to say.

"...the child prodigy has gone missing." She paused. Flug waited in anticipation, but to no payoff as the newscaster continued with other news.  
Demencia laughed at his sorry excuse for a news story, and a small chuckle could be heard from the demon. Flug was a little disappointed that no one seemed to care, but that was drowned out by his rage.

"That's all I get?" he asked angrily, through clenched teeth.

"Award winning scientist who's furthered the boundaries of physics and I get one teensy, tiny, little honorable mention?!" Flug scoffed and stomped out of the cafeteria, marching upstairs fueled with rage.

_Maybe I'll be better without them!_ He thought, entering his room and grabbing different vials and elements.

_Yeah! Nothing's gonna hold me back from fucking up the laws of physics now! No morals baby! No rules!_ he yelled internally, throwing concoctions together, the recipe for life reforming in his mind.

He had almost learnt how to create life, but one would believe him. They didn't even bother letting him try. _Well now they'll see. They'll see what they missed out on! They'll see how important I really was!_

    Flug stayed in the same position of mixing potions and calculating equations for 3 hours straight, moving only to take sips of water from a water bottle he had gotten from his mini cooler. Eventually, he finally had a stable potion. It would probably create life, if he had written down his new notes correctly.

Taking a figurative leap of faith, Flug mixed two completed formulas together and shut his eyes.

**BOOM!!**

Well... that was to be expected on a first try. When his eyes reopened, his vials were shattered and the result seemed negatory. He scooped the glass into his gloved hands and headed for the trash bin. When he returned, he saw movement. A jiggle. Then another jiggle. And another! It was created! actual life!

He was still a ways away from 'guard beast' but it was still breaking the basic laws of science! He gleefully recreated the potion 5 more times, ready to be used as backups in case the first one failed. When he checked his watch again it read '12:29'. Flug's thrill turned to horror as it turned to 12:30.

His door swung open, making him jump and swerve to look at his intruder. It was his boss, obviously upset as he marched over to the inventor.

"The Mid-day break is from 12:30 to 1:00, does that ring any bells?" He snarled.

"Well... uh... sir, I was thinking I could maybe... spend my break... in here?"

The villain did not seem to like that idea.

"Flug, the whole reason of the mid-day break is to evaluate the work that _has_ been done and give new assignments! But more importantly, IT SHOWS HOW YOU FOLLOW THE RULES! Something you are _**obviously**_  not very good at."

"I-I'm sorry..." Flug stuttered, looking up at Blackhat guiltily.

Blackhat paused for a moment, mulling something over, then sighed. "Just... Get down there before I change my mind to kill you."

Flug didn't need to be asked twice. He flew down the stairs and into the cafeteria, where Demencia and Blackhat, (somehow) were waiting for him. Flug stood next to her, in a soldier like stance and awaited orders.

"Demencia. You are of no use here. Spy on the Jackals and see if you can find out what they're doing."  
  
"Sí, mi guapo~" she agreed, lovestruck.

Flug secretly thought it was really cool that she was a spy and how her abilities could enhance and help certain factors of that... But she was also a jerk so he would never comment it out loud.

She immidiately scurried on a wall, out of the cafeteria then out of sight.

"Flug."

His attention snapped back to his boss.

"Yes?"

"How much progress have you made on the beast?"

"Well I broke the laws of science by creating life so... almost there?"

"Hm." Blackhat crossed over to him.  
"Good. Then we're ahead of schedule. If you need anything, just send it through the computer in your desk. It is hooked to my account so don't buy anything more than you need." He growled.  
"That is all." Then he disappeared.

_One of these days I'm gonna have to study that trick..._ Flug thought, returning upstairs.

Once back in his lab, he tried various tests on the jiggling-flubber-like-mass, but to no avail. He was aiming to create a monsterous looking, indestructible, bear... but so far he had no luck. Test after test after test he got more and more nothing. When it was time to eat dinner, he wasn't hungry.

When Blackhat noticed, of course, he threatened to kill him if he didn't. So he decided on one of the only normal food items in the mansion: a box of cereal. Once Flug had fully devoured it, apparently a lot more hungry than he thought, it was a pretty awkward dinner. Flug just eating and Blackhat reading another newspaper. When he got back to the lab though, he did feel a little more relaxed. A lot less tense... more focused even. 

_Oh my god that beast made me feel better_.A smirk was slowly creeping onoFlug's face, before he quickly shut it down.

  
_No! It was only for his personal gain. Yeah! He just wanted me to be more efficient._

Even thinking it made it sound like a kind gesture as well. Flug tried to reassure himself that Blackhat couldn't even experience positive emotions and continued testing.

  
He tried everything from test .001 to test 2.0.8 before calling it a day. It seemed like every time he tried something, it either turned into a small, disgusting, creature that had no coherent sense whatsoever; or made an explosion. He sighed and prepared to sleep. He took a final glance at his watch as he slipped into bed.

"2:00 a.m..." he mumbled outloud.

"Well at least that demon didn't yell at me to go to sleep... Haha..."

Flug closed his eyes and fell asleep to wondering about how everything in the last week had led to this. He quit working for Lambchop then immidiately got captured and enslaved. It also was crystal clear that no one gave a damn about him.

  
It made _some_ sense since he didn't have any family. Or friends. Who would hang out with a 21 year old hyper intelligent scientist? No one but older scientists who either didn't like how young he was or didn't like his ideas.

Flug rolled over and tried to get some sleep. Little did he know that there was a shadow watching him from his door. It slithered away down the hall into it's room and found a piece of paper. It took out a pen and wrote in an unknown language.

"F.S: Timid. A weakling that works quickly and efficiently. Greater mind than most humans. Doesn't obey simple rules."

The figure put down the papers and leaned back in its chair. Being an otherwordly monstrosity, he didn't obey the earthling's habits of sleep and food consumption. Somewhat regretting that fact, he boredly swirled around in his chair, before hearing clanking noises eminating from the Doctor's room. He stood, slinking into his room, ready to pop out and scare the living daylights of the noisy inventor.

However, when Blackhat entered the room, the scientist was sound asleep. The source of the noise was coming from a shadowy figure rustling through Flug's cabinet. It had a sack on its back, outlines of tools poking out here and there. The shadowy figure continued rustling and rustling as Blackhat approached them from behind, not making a single sound.

Then he striked.

There was a split second of a confused and frightened cry, before it was briskly cut off by the eldritch's clawed hand. Blackhat knocked out the victim, then checked on his slumbering employee. It looked as though he was waking up, rubbing his eyes and scanning about the room. The inventor's eyes locked in on his one window, which he jumped out of his bed to shut, then ran back.

He had failed to notice the black mass in the corner adjacent to his bed. Not much to see since It was gone in a flash, captive and all. The mass reappeared in the Villain's office. The idiotic swine was tied to a chair with the rope that magically appeared from Blackhat's palm.  
He had removed his hand from the victim's mouth, and was surprised to find she wasn't screaming. He decided to strike up a friendly conversation.

"You are one of the most stupid villains I have ever seen break in here. I mean, we're you _deliberately_  trying to wake my scientist up? I could hear you halfway down the hall you just got lucky that Flug's a heavy sleeper."

The intruder said nothing, staring straight into Blackhat's sarcastic expression.

"I see... Not much of a talker, eh? That's quite alright. I always accept screams as a form of speech."

The intruder began to sweat, not looking forward to the torture that was about to ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a taking a while to get to the 'romance' but it'll be here soon! Probably...
> 
> Please leave comments on whether you like this or not/ if something doesn't make sense.thanks for reading!


	6. The lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug finishes his first assignment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took so long to come out! My writing app has been a piece of shit, life has been hectic, and I didn't have much motivation typing this chapter. Oh and it didn't help I accidentally deleted it twice. This was supposed to come out July 1st.
> 
> ...
> 
> I'm sorry ;u;

I hear a lady's voice. It's faint but definitely there. Which is strange since there's nothing here. Just darkness all around with the exception of the yellow road I'm standing on. It doesn't have an end and goes as far as the eye can see. Behind me is the same thing, darkness and the road, except it bends straight down.

I have no clue why I'm here or what's going on, but i walk forward, hoping it's what I'm supposed to do. The lady's voice sounds again as I do so, but this time, I recognize it. It's my mother's voice! I can't make out what it says before it disappears but it sounds just like her!

I sprint down the road, trying to get to her as soon as I can. While running I can see pictures pop up around me the farther I go. I ignore them as much as I can until I notice that they're moving. Slowing down a little, I see they all also have me in them! I slow down even more, my pace becoming a speed walk as i watch them along the way. Each one is a memory from my childhood.

One is of my earliest birthday, showing me and my few-toothed smile as I blow out my candles. My family is in it too! Mom is clapping, bright brown eyes glowing with happiness, while my brother has an evil grin on his freckled face. Before my four year old self knew it, my face was thrust into the cake. Mom reprimanded Abdiel, but we just smiled and laughed at each other.

I can't help but chuckle at the memory, having so long forgotten it.

I spot another memory, this one of my first airplane model (drawn with crayon)! I must've been five at the oldest. I ran to show my mama, and she smiled, calling it 'Fantastico!'

My brother rushed up next to me to present his drawing of a plane (done in colored pencil). Mama gasped and took his to hang on the fridge. My brother snickered as I stared down at my plane that wasn't good enough. I almost started to cry, but mom came back! Grabbing my picture, and hang it above Abdiel's.

He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at me, but I just ran to my mom and hugged her leg, too small to reach her waist.

The smile that found its way to my face fell when the memories began to fade into the darkness. Not questioning it at this point, I look ahead to find a big memory culminating in the middle of the road. There's no way around it so I stop walking and just watch. It happens to be the most important memory yet.

It's of my mom, holding me tightly while thunder and lightning crash outside. Little me is curled up in her arms, listening to her hum as she rocks me back and forth. She strokes my messy brown hair and plants a kiss on my head.

In the present, I remember how quickly it used to calm me down, just listening and feeling her sweet voice transfer through her and into me. She ruffled my soft brown hair,  Seeing myself in that state, experiencing that godly feeling of comfort and safeness... I feel jealous. It's a feeling that I only experienced in moments like that. Moments that can never happen again.

The memory slowly fades as well, bringing my trip down memory lane to a halt. Standing there, I can't recall what I was doing in the first place. I turn around, walking back the way I came but hear my mom's voice again. Whipping back around, I realize this time she is screaming.

I bolted down the road at an inhuman speed, going faster and faster until I saw it. The source of her screams. The image that is forever engraved in my mind. Our house, my house, set ablaze by a criminal in the night. It burned as bright as the sun from the outside, but on the inside it was just hot. was one of the few things I remember so vividly from my childhood.

I tried to look away, but couldn't. I stood still and watched my mom struggle to get me out of the house. Past me held on to the door frame, refusing to leave my only home.

 _"¿¡Mamá qué está pasando?!"_ I asked, frantic for some answer.

 _"No lo sé pequeño"_ She replied _. "¡Pero necesitas quedarte aquí donde es seguro!"_ she ordered, finally managing to push me out the door.

I fell onto the desert sand outside our house, already hot from the nearby flames. I quickly turn back around, seeing for the first time how big the fire was. It already engulfed the entire house. My mom stood at the door though, not joining me like I thought she would. I beckoned her, pleading she join me, but she shook her head. I knew what she was going to do, but i couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Te amo!" She shouted to me, shutting the door and returning to the hell inside to get my brother.

Shocked and scared, I wasn't able to move. I just watched then like I watched now, as the house collapsed into itself. It took a few seconds for it to sink in. My family? _Gone_. My belongings? _Gone_. Everything I'd ever known? _**GONE**_.

All the feelings I felt then, the anger, unfairness, sadness, guilt, it all flooded back to me; just as fresh as that day 13 years ago. As my 8 year old self broke into a cry, I shed a few tears myself.

But for some reason in this hellish place, the woman's screams came back again. They grew and grew from the rubble of our house, scaring the fuck out of both me's. The screams burst out from the debris, but not as my loving mother. Instead they came out as a monsterous banshee.

It started to dive at my kid-self, too busy crying to hear or see it coming for him. I sprung in front of him and shielded his body with my own, an act of bravery I have never committed before. The road beneath us began to crumble, and we fell into the darkness, banshee following just behind.

I looked at myself in my arms, to see if he was alright, but he wasn't there. He was gone. I was all alone, falling into a bottomless abyss as a monster flew closer and closer until-

 

_**SPLAT!** _

 

Flug awoke with a start, sitting up and looking around his room. It took him a few seconds to realize it was a dream. He let out an annoyed sigh, and flopped back down on his mattress. It wasn't just a dream. It was a recurring nightmare, occurring whenever his life got too comfortable.

It was a little different this time though. For once he could actually hear something. He could hear himself cry, he could hear his mother hum. Usually it was like a silent film, except for the part where he hit the ground of the seemingly bottomless abyss, which always ended with a brutal splat.

That was another thing that was different! He could actually contact himself! Most of the time, no matter what he did, The boy would always disappear before the ground gave way. This time was different... but why?

Flug's speculating was interrupted by his new habit of checking his watch 24/7 to make sure he was never late.

3:45... Damn nightmares...

Flug decided to ignore his questions and the echoing screams in his head, trying to go back to sleep. He tossed and turned for 10 minutes,before realizing it was a fruitless venture.

"One hour of sleep it is." he groaned, rolling out of bed onto the floor (his usual wake up routine).

He spent a few more minutes on the floor than usual, but eventually managed to pull himself on his lab desk, hoping busying himself with his project would help him forget everything.

Unluckily for him, he'd been getting pretty good amounts of sleep lately, making him forget the consequences of low energy.

It took him over 3 hours, 300 elements, and 300 tries but he finally got it. The perfect formula for a guard beast. It had ferocity, strength, intelligence,and loyalty! Plus a secret smidgen of Blackhat's DNA he had extracted from the part of his lab coat Blackhat grabbed the night before.

"These elements combined must equal success!" Flug exclaimed, tired emotionally from his dream and physically after 3 and a half hours of failure.

"I mean, this is the last of my 'life' formula, after all. I couldn't even change it if I wanted to... Haha... W-Which is fine though! 'C-cause I don't!" He chuckled nervously, his attempt at reassuring himself failing miserably.

Hands shaking, he opened his mini fridge where he stored the last juggling mass he made yesterday. It was the only one he didn't made explode or disintegrate on accident.

Gathering his wits, he shakily mixed the potion with the juggling mass. He swiftly grabbed his keyboard and prepared to document his success. The matter twitched. Then it stopped moving altogether. Flug groaned, slamming his clipboard into his face. His usual feel-sorry-for-yourself attitude was replaced by frustrated anger, also due to his lack of sleep. Instead of blaming  himself, he blamed his creation, chucking the last of the potions he had at it, all missing except for one. The one potion seeped into the matter, changing it from a gelatinous see-through grey, to a solid, thick, blue block.

Flug only just realized his huge mistake. He tried approaching it, ready to carefully extract the blue, but it began to jiggle the desk... violently.

Flug hid behind his keyboard, chanting 'please don't hurt me' under his breath, like a child who believed hiding under the covers would protect them from monsters. Flug waited until he couldn't hear the table moving, then slowly peaked up at it, surprised to find it... alive.

It was a little blue bear, with a sprout coming out of his head. Flug scooted towards it, slowly, then reached out his hand. The bear looked at it, then gave it a big hug. The bear seemed friendly... a little too friendly...

Flug took a look at the bear. he documented the size as 'potato'. Next he took ahold of the bear's paws and squeezed them. He documented no claws. Flug opened its mouth, but it only had two little fangs, probably smaller than Demencia's.

Flug backed up, closed his eyes and breathed in, then breathed out. When he opened them, the problem was still there, staring at him with big, lovable, eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Blackhat's gonna kill me." The scientist the scientist stated, beginning to pace around the room, forgetting to keep an eye on his latest creation.

"What am I gonna do what am I gonna do what am I gonna do what am I gonna d- okay, Flug! Snap out of it! So you made a cute, little, harmless, bear that probably has no fighting strength whatsoever. B-but that's okay! Uh... you'll just have to recreate it. Yeah! Just have to send in the orders... that'll take at least 3 months to get here... Oh God I'm never gonna finish it in enough time! No! I'll manage! I just got to get that bear and reverse the process! Yes!" He concluding turning back to face the bear.

"All right little guy, I need you to-"

The bear was gone.

THE BEAR WAS GONE.

Panic engulfed Flug, sending him on a frantic spree searching through his office. Calling 'here bear!' and whistling like he was calling a dog. Suddenly he noticed the door was open and assumed the worst. He wasn't very surprised to see the worst was happening, as the bear was walking into Blackhat's office

"Nooooo!" Flug could only whisper-yell.

There was an eerie silence. Flug had the idea to go in there, scoop the bear up, and pretend it never happened, but that idea soon became an impossibility at the sound of his name.

"Flug..."

"Y-yeah boss?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING?!" his boss demanded, kicking his door open, and walking out with the little blue bear clutched by the scruff with his claw-like fingers.

"It's the... uhm... guard... bemmph..." Flug mumbled.

"Speak up, doctor." He growled again, temper fading fast.

"Th-the guard beast?" Flug answered, like he wasn't sure himself.

Blackhat stared at him, expecting a 'haha got ya' or 'just a prank dude' but nothing ever came.  

He just sighed, rubbing his temples before he began.

"Flug..."

"Yes, boss?"

"Get rid of it."

"W-What?"

"Drown it, recycle it,Kill it with fire, I don't know! Just don't let it stay in my mansion another minute." he commanded, dropping the bear and returning to his office.

The bear ran back in Flug's room, no doubt scared of the real beast of the house.

"Uh, Sir...?"

"What?" The demon snarled, patience completely gone.

"I-i... don't have... any more resources?" he blubbered, growing quieter with every pause.

"Did you forget you can order them off the black market? It's hooked into your desk."

Oh. so that's where a demon shops.

"Well no, but uh... my materials will... take some time to get here." Flug mumbled, avoiding eye contact with his boss.

"How. Long." Blackhat asked with a scowl.

"Two months give or take?" Flug shrugged, voice raising and octave.

He was roughly grabbed by the color of his shirt, getting shook back and forth as Blackhat exploded at him.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT WILL HOLD UP PRODUCTION?! I'LL BE A WHOLE MONTH OUT OF THE MONEY! HOW COULD YOU EVEN FAIL SUCH A SIMPLE TASK?!"

"I-i had to create l-life sir!"

"I SAID IT COULD BE ROBOTIC!" He bellowed, rearing his hand for a big punch.

A chomping noise suddenly drew their attention to Blackhat's leg. The blue bear had returned, teeth currently sunk into Blackhat's leg.

In response he backed up a little, and set his leg on fire. The bear fell off, it's blackened form disintegrating into ashes. Flug stared at it, mortified, while Blackhat cracked his knuckles.

"Where were we... doctor?" He smiled evilly.

Flug began to turn and run, running smack dab into the teleporting Blackhat's grasp again, this time squirming and writhing, trying to get away from him.

This only made the Eldritch change from holding his shirt to his neck, choking him slightly.

"Now now, professor." the monster chuckled. "Accept your punishment and-"

They were interrupted by yet another chomping noise. Looking down they both saw the unbelievable. The bear had somehow came back, and attacked Blackhat once more. Blackhat unceremoniously dropped Flug, and looked down at the bear.

He squatted, taking a second to pry the bear's maw out of his leg. As soon as he did, white liquid dribbled out from where the bite marks were.

Blackhat, suddenly went from playful anger to livid urgency.

"Flug. What did you use to make this thing?" Blackhat asked with a tone that could be mistaken for fear but that clearly was impossible.

"U-uum... well a little bit of... you?" Flug choked out, more focused on the bear approaching him than his boss.

Blackhat simmered down a little, like he now understood something confusing. He put his hands on his leg, healing it with a green glow. That thing was the only animal he'd ever come across that could hurt him.Figures it was made from his DNA. He watched the disgusting abomination open a home made medkit (presumably made from random stuff found in Flug's room).

The scientist stared on amazed, while Blackhat summoned a notebook out of nowhere.

"What gutteral noise will you use to get its attention?" he asked, watching it struggle to put a water bottle on Flug's neck.

It took Flug a good 20 seconds to realize he meant 'what do you call this thing'. Flug looked at the bear, catching its infectious smile. "5.0.5." he  answered.

Blackhat, grimacing at the gross facial feature, scribbled down a brief synopsis in his book.

 

_5.0.5: Possibly immortal(?), Part-me, Stronger than it looks, Very loyal, Very defensive, Disgustingly affectionate._

 

_First opinion: Mark my words, it will be the most efficient of the lot, between the lizard and flesh bag._

 

When the Eldritch closed his notebook, he found the scientist with some bandages around his neck. He hadn't meant to damage him that bad-

Blackhat nearly bit off his own tongue for thinking such kind words of pity. Their gross display of affection must be afflicting him.

Flug would've missed Blackhat's hurried exit, if not for him saying "Breakfast in 40 minutes."

His door slammed shut, and it was just Flug and his invention once more.

Flug picked up his creation and it looked at its soft, loving, eyes. It was heartwarming and kind of weird at the same time. He tried to pick the flower on its head, but the bear began squirming and whimpering.

Greatly confused, Flug returned to his lab and set the bear down on the desk. Everything that just happened needed some sort of explanation.

"So... you can understand human speech?"

"Bow!" the bear nodded, enthusiastically.

"But you can't... speak it..."

"Bow..." The bear shook his head sadly.

"But you... uh, were born with the knowledge of first aid... somehow?"

The bear waddled across his desk and to his clipboard, grabbing a piece of paper as well as a pencil. It turned back around and sat down, scribbling the pencil furiously.

"Paper? You write... or draw?"

The bear nodded, adding the finishing touches, then turned the page to show a detailed and accurate drawing of human anatomy on the different levels. The bear pointed at the picture, then his eyes, and switched back and forth a couple of times until Flug understood.

"You can see that?"

The bear nodded happily, setting  the paper down and walked to his creator, reaching for the water bottle around his neck.

Flug complied, handing the bear the bottle almost twice his size. 5.0.5 flipped the bottle, dumping the contents on his head. Flug tried to stop him, in fear that he'd choke or the water would get everywhere, but the was shocked to find it was evaporation on the bear's head like it didn't even exist.

Once the whole bottle was gone, They both waited. The sprout on 5.0.5's head began to grow, and the bear with it.

The inventor backed up, watching his tiny bear grow into a full sized one in the span of about 10 seconds.

Flug, flabbergasted but impressed, quickly grabbed another water bottle, and another, and another until the bear put his hands up, looking at the top of his head. It had a bud where a flower would emerge from.

The bear motioned for one more water bottle, which Flug struggled to hand him, trying to balance all of the others.

The bear snatched it, now being over 3 times the size of the bottle, and dumped it on his head again. Both the invention and the inventor looked in awe as the bud began to move. It finally bloomed into a basic, 4 petalled, yellow daisy. The bear clapped, reaching to touch it when he noticed his paws. They were now about the size he was when he was created.

The bear slid off the lab desk, finding the desk he couldn't reach now only hit to his waist. His creator, once seemingly miles high above him, stood a little beneath him, now a foot or two shorter.

5.0.5 seized the opportunity and bent down to give Flug a big squeeze, enjoying his new size.

He barely noticed Flug gasping for air, not realizing he was crushing his lungs.

Once released, he said that it was a good technique for protecting him. Literally kill the attackers with kindness.

The bear shook his head though, tears welling in his eyes. He grabbed his medkit, pointing at it, shaking his head.

"What? You're a medic...? Not a fighter?"

The bear gave an affirmative nod, tears still lingering in his eyes.

On one hand, Flug felt sorry for the bear, as well as some empathy for being the one who didn't want to fight with brawns. On the other hand, the bear was kind of failing the one purpose it had. He just sighed and checked his watch.

For some reason he always checked it at the last second, watching it turn to 7:29. He burst out the door and down the stairs, leaving 5.0.5 in a confused state. The bear didn't know what else to do, so decided to follow his master. Flug burst in through the cafeteria doors with 10 seconds to spare.

"At least I didn't have to get you this time." The beast muttered, flipping his newspaper but not looking up. Flug, still panting, didn't respond and headed for the buffet. He didn't find much besides two frozen waffles, which he popped in the toaster, waiting with a plate, fork, and knife.

The cutlery was actually a little scary, forks with super sharp points and knives that were probably just daggers. When he returned to the table, already dreading the puncture wounds that  were definitely going to cover his inner mouth, he saw it. That big blue buffoon about to wrap its paws around Blackhat, too engrossed in his newspaper to suspect the bear.

Flug couldn't even speak as the Bear grabbed Blackhat, who thought he was being locked in a death choke.

"GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY-" he thundered, slamming the monster on the cafeteria table.

He magically summoned the metal fork from Flug's hand, stabbing the bear multiple times with it. On his third try, the fork shattered, revealing he had not pierced his attacker once. He soon noticed the monster's big eyes. They were full of love, not hatred.

The demon sighed and rubbed his eyes, realizing it was just the bear. He shifted his gaze to Flug, who began to sweat profusely under the heavy glare.

"Flug... What happened to this... 5.0.5?"

"U-um... It had a growth spurt?" Flug mumbled, unsure of how to answer.

Blackhat summoned his notebook again, editing his synopsis.

 

 _5.0.5:  Possibly_ _immortal_ _(?), Definitely immortal, Part-me, Stronger than it looks, Very loyal, Very defensive, Disgustingly affectionate._

 

 _First impression: Mark my words, it will be the most_ ~~ _efficient_~~ **_ANNOYING_** _of the lot, between the fleshbag and lizard._

 

Snapping it shut, (and enjoying the jump Flug got from it) he spoke.

"You said you made this out of me?" he asked, growling.

"Um... yeah?" the scientist mumbled, eyes full of fear.

As much as Blackhat wanted to rip those eyes out and keep them in a memory box, he just sighed, calculating it a too big of a setback for his company.

"You are never allowed to do that again. This only works because he's supposed to protect you. Understood?" he admonished.

"Y-Yes sir!" the scientist sputtered, obviously grateful he let him get off with a minor slap on the wrist.

Blackhat returned his stare to the bear again, who was oblivious to his attempted murder, trying to hug him again.

Blackhat stood on the table, recomposing himself, then sat back down in his throne, newspaper blocking everyone's view of him.

"Get that thing a leash or something. It isn't allowed out of your room until it's needed." he growled.

"But... sir!"

" **Are you disobeying instructions?** "

Flug 'eeped' and grabbed the bear, struggling to pull him off the table.

"C-C'mon boy!" The scientist commanded, beginning to walk back to his lab.

"Flug."

"Y-Yes boss?" Flug stuttered, halfway out the door.

"After breakfast, you dolt."

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly after that. Flug spent a few hours creating a bed, some toys, and a blanket for his new guard bear. He also nearly passed out, forgetting his measly one hour of sleep from all the commotion of the morning.

Since his project was "completed" and he wouldn't get a new one until lunch, he decided to take a nap; setting an alarm for right before lunch. He expected to wake up a little more refreshed, but of course this did not work in the slightest.

Trying not to show his grogginess, he stumbled down the stairs and into the cafeteria, wondering where Demencia had been this whole time.

He thought of asking Blackhat, but even in his two-hours-of-sleep like mind, decided that was a bad idea. As for the meeting, he missed everything said, excluding the words 'you are given the remainder of this week to work on any personal projects'.

Flug replied "Yes sir!," rather sleepily but somewhat enthusiastic. Blackhat could clearly tell something was off, but just sent him back to his lab. There wasn't really anything he could mess up too bad, as long as he stayed away from the prisoner like he asked.

Blackhat returned to his office, working  a good 5 and a half houcrash from the attic. The girl was back from her mission. He waited about ten seconds, hearing clinking and banging in the vents, until they stopped. They waited a moment in silence, then a green flash with a shrill cry fell from the ceiling. Blackhat expertly stepped to his left, letting the girl fall to the ground face first. She sprung right back up though, barely phased at all.

"Hola Blackyyyy~!" she grinned, looking a little tired but it was barely noticeable.

"Greetings Demencia. What information have you gathered for me?"

"Oh! The jackal guy, he um, was talking about his spy being gone for too long."

Blackhat grinned.

"What else?"

"Um he kinda just walked around ordering people to do this and that... Oh! I actually almost got caught when one of the ceiling bars broke off! It hit a dude in the face and everyone looked up but they didn't see me!"

"Did you find out anything important?"

"Ummmm... I think they had a room full of lava? It smelled like burning metal."

"Okay... what does that tell me?"

"Um... Oh yeah! They said it was for like, a robot or something? Said they were gonna use it to wipe out the city."

"Hmm... finally some useful intel." Blackhat murmured, waving Demencia away.

"Leave me. I have work to do."

Normally, Demencia would cry, kick, and scream before leaving Blackhat alone, but she remembered she had a new plaything! Mug! Or... was it Plug? Didn't matter, she was going to have some fun with him, whoever he was!

After lunch the scientist had sent requests for many new materials. He also added a few dozen orders for materials used to make an airplane. Ever since he was a boy, he was absolutely obsessed with airplanes, drawing them all the time. His dream project was to make an airplane like never before, which never used to be possible since the government said it was 'too dangerous' like they always did. What's so dangerous about putting giant metal wings on yourself and jumping from a great height? Flug would never know.

Regardless, he still enjoyed normal airplanes, crafting models, drawing new ones, but he was never allowed behind the wheel. That's what really made him quit being an engineer and try becoming a hero. He figured if he could do it, he could fund himself! But that didn't go as planned..

Not knowing what else to do, he decided to take another nap. Gaining four more hours of sleep,  he did feel a tad refreshed, choosing to take a walk around the building before dinner. Blackhat didn't say what else he could do so he assumed as long as he stayed out of his way, he'd be fine.

Plus, it was only five, so he had plenty of time to get back, maybe even take a shower.

A few seconds into his walk, Flug spotted the door to Blackhat's room was open for some reason. Probably from his lack of sleep, or maybe his own morbid curiosity, he decided to give it a small look.

Stepping inside a little, he saw a secret door that looked like it was normally hidden by a rug. It was open, so he peered into it, seeing nothing but the bottom of it's stairs. It must've been a secret chamber. Flug would've  stepped down a step, if not for the blood curdling scream that came from it.

He backed up, recognizing it from the banshee in his dream. She wasn't a dream. She was someone... someone being tortured! Thoroughly caught off guard by this, he accidentally bumped into Blackhat's desk. A pencil jar fell off his desk, crashing to the ground. The screaming  stopped. Everything stopped. Flug backed up, as quietly as he could, until he heard rapid steps coming from the steps. Flug finished backing out, then raced out the door and down the hallway, practically flying down the stairs leading to the cafeteria.

When Blackhat reached the top step, he saw a pencil cup had fallen to the ground. "Damn girl..." he groaned, picking it up and returning to his 'business' in the basement.

Flug clutched his chest at the bottom of the stairs near the cafeteria, heaving in and out. Who was that?

The only person he could think it could be was Demencia. It honestly barely bothered him, besides the fact that it could happen to him. But who knows? Maybe it's a freaky sex thing and she likes it...

He returned to his room, still tired,  and saw his 'ferocious beast'  quivering in a corner, hiding under his paws. He pet it on the head, figuring he had also heard the screams. Calming down, the bear moved to the door and scratched it. Flug was about to explain he couldn't be let out to wander alone, when he remembered the other room he was shown on the tour. Letting the bear go, and directing him to the room, he closed the door, ready to forget about the screams for a while.

He stepped in his shower after stripping off his sweaty, grimy, clothing. his nerves finally relaxed under the hot water and he just let himself stand still for a few minutes. Unbeknownst to him, there was a shady figure creeping into his room. It spotted his spare clothes, and swept them away with a silent giggle. She left nothing but a note in its absence.

Once Flug finished his shower, he wrapped himself in a towel and reached for his clothes. He found a piece of paper instead. Come find me if you want your clothes back~

Huh. Didn't think Blackhat was the flirty type.

Flug almost broke down in laughter at his own joke, then found another pair of clothes. It was another lab coat, the same crashing plane t-shirt, and long blue jeans. It seemed like the attire he happened to wear that fateful day was copied and pasted in his dresser. As soon as he stepped outside his room, he was jumped on.

His attacker went 'yeeeee' and 'ride 'em'  until she was promptly bucked off. When Flug turned to face this person, he was shocked. Demencia was sitting on the floor, rubbing her butt where she had landed.

"D-Demencia?" he asked in confusion.

"In the flesh." She responded.

Flug put his head in his hands.

"Are you o-okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Was Flugsy wugsy scawed for me on my twip?"

"You were being tortured!"

"Yeah I was! With boredom! My target didn't do anything for like, 5 hours, and then he just walked away to inspect how the giant bucket of molten metal was doing-"  

"N-no i mean last night! A-and a minute ago! You were screaming!"

"That can't be true 'cause i just got back from my quick trip. Remember yesterday? Boss told me to go and spy on the jackal guy. I just got back to find you showering, so i stole your clothes. And besides, why would he torture me? I haven't done anything worthy of it... yet..."

"Then... Then that means..." Flug gulped, looking at Blackhat's room across the hall.

"What are you even talking about?" Demencia giggled. "It sounds interesting whatever it is.

"There's a person who's been screaming for the past 48 hours!  I... was sure it was you!" Flug turned, forgetting all previous anger at Demencia.

"Well it wasn't..." Demencia murmured slowly.

"So that means...," He stared wide eyed in the direction of Blackhat's office.  

"Blackhat is... um... doing something?" Demencia tried to interpret.

"No you dummy!" Flug corrected. "It means he's torturing someone _else!_ "

"Ohhhh. Yeah that sounds right, but she deserved it."

"You **_know_ ** her?!"

"Eh, sort of. I think the boss at the other place was talking about a lost spy."

"He might've been referring to you!"

"Nuh-uh! he didn't even know I was there! For the most part..."

"How do you know?"

"Because he didn't try to attack me or nothing!"

"Maybe he let you go on purpose."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm not a good spy?"

"No! Well, maybe. But the important thing to focus on is who that screaming lady could be."

"Someone who deserved it."

"Okay what does that even mean?!"

"Blackhat doesn't torture people for fun, even though he _should_. He tortures people who deserve it! Like dumb heroes, or stupid villains, or those people that want to talk about some guy called Jesus."

"Wait what was that last o-"

"-But they all always deserve it! So it was probably some chick that wanted to kill Blackhat or something."

"But Demencia, who _wouldn't_?! I mean, he's a psychotic, murderous, demon-"

"A **handsome**  psychotic murderous demon~."

"...That has probably massacred over hundreds of thousands of people! He's not really a favorite of normal people. He's like the devil, but a version people think they can kill."

"Well that's different! He _massacred_ those people! He's _torturing_ this one! She'd have to be pretty important for him to waste his time on making her suffer."

A loud wail suddenly echoed through the halls. Flug covered his ears, trying to not imagine it as his mother's voice.

Flug groaned and uncovered his ears. This conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Let me cut straight to the point. I want your help."

"Whaaaaat~?"

Flug sighed. "I _need_ your help.''

Demencia giggled. "Continue~"

"To save that poor woman who's trapped down there."

"Mmm I'm gonna have to pass-."

"My plan involves you distracting Blackhat."

"I'm in!" she smiled.

He told her to hold Blackhat's attention for at least 10 minutes, then he would emerge from his room and give a signal.

Demencia wholeheartedly agreed to the plan, wanting to set it in action right away.

"Oh Blackhat~" She called in a sing songy voice.

This alone drew Blackhat's curiosity, making him leave his office.

"What do you want?" he snapped, quickly losing interest.

"Uhh, I need to talk to you... about the thing!"

"Demencia be more specific or I'm slamming this door shut right in front of your face."

"The spy trip! He, um, said some important stuff!"

Blackhat finally gave up and left his room, following Demencia down the hallway into the cafeteria. That was when Flug slipped by from around the corner and slid into Blackhat's office. He kicked the rug away and opened the hatch, halfway descending down the stairs before realizing the possible consequences of his actions. He thought to bail for a second, but his mind cleared of all doubt when his eyes fell upon her.

Without giving the consequences another thought, he ran to the woman's aid. Her body was badly bludgeoned and bloodied.

"O-oh dios mío- señorita! Are you okay?!" He asked, looking for anything to help her with.

The lady groaned and slowly came to. her face was many different shades of blue and her nails were all gone. Her shirt was cut all over, each hole revealing long scratch marks, that looked to be infected. When she opened her mouth to speak, a tooth hit the floor.

"H...h...el...p..." Her voice was course like she hadn't drank water for days.

"I'm going to get you out of here, just give me a minute." Flug said determined, yet hurriedly.

Flug crouched down to the cuffs on her legs and analyzed them. they looked remote activated so he'd have to be quick. Scrambling around the bunker, he found two batteries, some rotting scrap metal, a wire, and a twig.

Silently thanking Blackhat for forcing him to wear rubber gloves, he shoved the rusted metal along with the other ingredients together and somehow made a makeshift remote. He pulled the stick-lever-thing and released the prisoner.

The cuffs opened and an invisible wave rippled through the air. Flug didn't think about it as the girl immediately fell to the floor, shaking and weak. Flug rushed to help her up.

"A-alright... let's get you out of he-" A force swiftly shoved Flug against a wall, who yelled in surprise at the motion.

His eyes were squinted so hard from the force, making it so he couldn't see his attacker. It didn't matter though, he knew it was Blackhat.

"R-run lady... Run!" he yelled, wincing as his attacker's grip got tighter and tighter until... it just stopped. Flug hesitated, but reluctantly opened his eyes. He saw his boss, standing in front of him, holding the woman, who possessed a feral look in her eyes.

"Let her go!" Flug demanded, turning around and supporting himself on the wall. His brave demand helping him to forget to feel fear in this moment.

"Do you not realize what she just did or... has the pain not sunken in yet?" Blackhat asked in a scarily calm voice considering all the rules Flug was breaking.

It took Flug a second to register the question and he looked down at his body. His shoulder blade was dislocated and blood was dripping out of one of his gloves. His hand was probably broken from hitting  the wall so hard. He didn't understand. He was trying to help her and then...

Blackhat smirked as Flug's expression changed to one of betrayal and pain.

"I take it you understand what happened?"

"B-but you... you were torturing an innocent woman!"

"Innocent?" Blackhat scoffed. "Hardly. I found her sneaking about your room stealing tools. When I took her here for questioning, she revealed that she was a spy, sent to steal your metal and watch you for three nights, then, if you were not to her boss' liking, kill you on the forth. She has super strength and super healing. She would've killed you easy if she wasn't so loud her first night."

Flug stared at the floor after his explanation, not moving or making a sound. Blackhat paused for a second, then tried to change the subject.

"I see you made a makeshift remote. perhaps the technology I possess is too primitive now. You'll have to make me some new defense systems."

No response from the inventor.

Blackhat was growing weary of his silence.

"She's an assassin. For the Jackals. You were one of her targets, get over it. If it's really that important to you I could just kill her now."

Flug was silent. Blackhat unsheathed his claws and raised think above his head, ready to swoop down and decapitate the spy. Before he could swing he was interrupted.

"...Five minutes..."

"What?" he questioned, annoyance turning to curiosity.

Flug finally looked up, goggles emotionless, with a hand on his shoulder. In the blink of an eye, he shoved his shoulder back in place with a significant pop. Although he buckled, he quickly regained his posture and walked closer to Blackhat, who was still holding his victim.

The inventor stared at the feral woman for a moment, then stared Blackhat straight in the face.

"Give me five minutes. That's all I need."

Blackhat looked at the inventor and felt a twinge of something. Respect? No, such a feeling was impossible to have for a human. Perhaps pride? This shaky coward wanted five minutes alone to do unspeakable things to a spy he tried to help escape, only to have her stab him in the back. Blackhat felt like this was a good influence on this side of the doctor.

"Very well, five minutes." Blackhat granted, shoving her back and the chair, replacing the cuffs and magic shield that prevented her from using her powers.

He turned around with a 'she's all yours' look, then vanished into thin air.  

He reappeared right outside the bunker door, listening from the other side. He could see right through the door if he wished, but that takes the fun out of imagining it. Then a horrid thought crossed his mind; this could've been a trap to set her free.

_Disgusting humans with their disgusting pity. I swear on the elder gods if he does that, so help me I'll-_

Blackhat was pleasantly surprised when he heard a heavy object fall, and a scream soon after.

Blackhat grinned devilishly. "Professor... Didn't think you had it in you."

He listened to the symphony of cries for the next five minutes, then waited an extra few to give Flug time to calm down. The door nob rattled and Blackhat stepped back, watching the door slowly open, and the doctor slowly pace away. He didn't register Blackhat at all.

Re-entering the room, he noticed a few new things. A couple more teeth were on the floor, bloodstains were in a lot more places than before, and the body... well, most of it, was gone. All that remained in the room was one severed finger, which Blackhat proceeded to pick up, not surprised to find it still warm.

He teleported to the refrigerator and stuck it in with the others, eager to eat it later, then teleported back to the basement to have a search and find with the woman's carcass. Strangely though, he couldn't find it. It wasn't outside or hidden or anywhere. There wasn't even any evidence that it had existed at all. He liked that kind of efficiency in disposals.

At last, he phased in front of the inventor's room. Not caring enough to knock, Blackhat walked in. He stood for a few minutes, just looking over his scientist. He could see the pain on his face, clearly still injured from earlier. The demon hesitated, but lifted his arm and healed the inventor's injured hand, quickly putting it back at his side as if it had never happened.

He spent another moment or two just looking at the professor, who's expression turned to one of serenity. He concluded that it was worth keeping for now.

"Perhaps there's hope for you yet." He accidentally voiced his thoughts out loud.  

He proceeded to rewardingly pat the scientist’s back so lightly that he could barely tell it happened. Growling at himself for being so affectionate, Blackhat teleported back to his office to bury himself in paperwork.

A small smile crawled on Flug's face, then quickly vanished. He didn't deserve praise for what he had done. He was a monster. A cruel beast that didn't feel remorse. He just went berserk and released everything on her unfairly (for the most part)!

What scared him the most however, was his feeling of relief. He didn't feel like he was hitting a human. It felt like just another test subject or lab animal. He didn't feel like what he did was wrong. And worse yet; he tried to justify it! Thinking things like 'but it's for the greater good' or 'she deserved it'! Even though it didn't feel like it, he still knew he had committed something terrible.

 

So he laid there and began to sob. Not for his actions, but for the death of his own innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, um I'm still sorry this took so long and it was so boring. It kind of only exists as an explanation to 5.0.5., but I added some characterization and took some creative liberties at the end :).  
> Please leave a comment though, be it criticism or questions! I love reading what you guys think of this.
> 
> Oh also huge thanks to mah boi ofiuciocontuco for beta reading this it was a huge help c:


	7. Unwanted visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes break in, heroes die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guess who's back from the dead? It's Mee. Sorry I was absent for so long but I just gave up on the story, my writing app, and myself. Then school started and I've been busy ever since. Something drew me back to this fanfic tho. Probably the fact there are a bunch of ideas and story outlines just sitting in my writing app, waiting to be acted upon.

Demencia started her day like many others. Woke up, stretched, broke into her future husband's office today watch him pretend to sleep until he inevitably chucked her into the hallway; the normal routine.

But today was different. On her way to visit Blackhat, the new guy was standing outside the door. Demencia's face lit up with a mischievous grin as an idea flooded her mind. She scurried up a wall and crawled on the ceiling; watching the dork do it's thing.

It knocked on the door once, then twice, then three times. Giving up to Blackhat's usual response to visitors at 6 am. He started to trudge his way back down the hallway.

But obviously she couldn't let him go that easily.

She dropped down out of nowhere, delighted by the frightened scream of the smart idiot.

"Hey fella~ whatcha doing 'round these parts~?" She questioned, wrapping her arm around the professor's shoulder.

"N-nothing! Well, i mean, something. I just wanted to speak with Blackhat about... What I did..."

"Hmmm... Well it looked like you were walking away."

"Well that's because I was. It's obvious he's not up yet so I'll discuss it with him later."

"No no no! That's not how it works around here! Here we kick the door down until Blackhat acknowledges we need something."

"You can't possibly be serious."

"Of course I am! He thinks your a weak, pathetic, blob so he told me to tell you to kick the door down, show some confidence!"

"How do I know your not lying?"

"Would a liar do this?" Demencia smirked as she kicked the door down in one fell swoop.

It took half a second for Blackhat's figure to exit his room with a demonic scowl.

"Good luck nerd!" The bitch called to Flug, running up a wall and down the hall until she was out of view.

He got the memo a little too late, a tentacle grabbing his ankle just before he could get out of there. It pulled him inside as the door somehow magically repaired itself, then set itself back in the frame.

It gave Flug a brief moment of hope, then slammed shut leaving Flug alone with his boss in a dark room. He shakily turned back around from the door, and squinted for his employer in the darkness.

"M-mister Blackhat...?"

No response.

"Mister Blackhat? Um... Where did you-oof!"

Flug had tripped and ran into a wall. Annoyed, he spun around and say on the floor, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

The first thing he noticed was the cause of his fall. A disheveled rug covering the... Basement...

Flug's stomach churned at the sight of it, urging him to look away as quickly as humanly possible. The scientist shut his eyes and attempted to calm himself with deep breaths.

"Sir? I-i apologise for Demencia kicking your door down, a-and wishing to speak with you so early but..."

He could feel sweat run down his face, yet it was freezing in the office.

"Sir, I..."

He was choking up. Fumbling his words. He just... Couldn't do it after all.

He tried to convince himself to speak with Blackhat all morning but it wasn't working. Not in the same room- it was too hard to come to terms with it.

" **What** doctor?" The beast growled sternly.

"N-nothing Mr. Blackhat! I f-f-forgot why I even came here in the first place." Flug nervously chuckled, standing and (hopefully) walking towards the door.

As he finally reached the door a black lump fell from the ceiling landing right between them.

"It couldn't be for _nothing_. I kill people who disturb me for less than that."

"U-uhm w-what d-do you want me to s-say s-sir?" Flug stuttered, not brave enough to reach past him and grab the doorknob.

"What you intended to say from the start." Blackhat growled, grabbing Flug's wrist to make sure he didn't get any ideas.

"I-i forgot! R-really! It wasn't important I was just being stupid!" Flug squeaked, feverishly trying to wrench his hand from the fist.

This succeeded in making the fist tighten around his wrist even more. Flug gave a small cry of pain, to which Blackhat chuckled to.

"Quit bullshitting me boy, or you might not live to bullshit again."

Flug shut his mouth, trying to come up with a different excuse. When nothing came out, the monster groaned and stretched it's long limbs.

"I will give you to the count of three."

"W-what?!"

" **One**."

"This isn't how... I can't just..."

" **Two**."

"I-I... I murdered someone!" Flug finally blurted out.

"...And?"

"And I've never done that before!"

Blackhat sighed in disappointment and let go of the scientists hand.

"What do you want," the bored demon asked, walking back to his desk. "A medal?"

"N-no I... It felt like I was possessed. Like I wasn't me. I don't kill people, unlike you and Demencia! At least, not with that purpose..."

Blackhat's closed eyes popped open and he leaned back into the conversation, curious.

"So you _have_ killed before?"

"No! W-Well yes, technically, B-But it was for research! Experiments and whatnot! I wouldn't hurt people for... Other reasons..."

Blackhat chuckled.

"Well according to yesterday you obviously would."

Flug gulped. He was right. He lost control of himself and just went bonkers. It was a side of him he never knew he had, since most of the time he sat unprovoked in his lab. Yesterday was the first real time he had ever been pushed around and... He hated it.

Maybe he was meant to be a villain...

"No need to worry yourself about it doctor," Blackhat interrupted his thoughts.

"I am actually quite pleased with these results.

"What?"

"As I have said before, she was a spy for a stupid group of heroes and she got what she deserved. Seeing such results come from you was actually a sigh of relief. I thought you were nothing more than a spineless coward but it's good to know if your provoked enough you can fight back."

Flug remained silent, still conflicted with his emotions and also slightly blushing at the praise.

Blackhat, sensing his inflating ego, decided to bring the attention back to Flug's faults.

"Now for your punishment."

"P-Punishment?!"

"Yes Flug, you see it's common standard to punish employees when they do something wrong; for example, KICK MY FUCKING DOOR DOWN!"

_Oh. Almost forgot._

"But it was _Demen_ -!"

"-I don't care _who_ it was. I care about _who's_ going to get a foot to the arse! And that would be you, seeing as you were the one left at the scene of the crime."

"T-That isn't how you're supposed to decide!"

"Works that way when I do it." Grinned the demon.

With that, Flug was dragged deeper into the room, a small screech escaping him as he was thrown on the floor. He looked up at his boss looming over him, eyes widening when he saw him rear back for a kick. Flug braced himself the best he could, remembering the years of this he already had to endure in school.

But the blow wasn't coming.

Was he waiting for Flug to open his eyes so he could see him cry?

Peeking, eye barely open, he could see his boss was nowhere in the room. Confusedly, Flug sat up and looked around at the surroundings. His boss had just... vanished. A couple seconds later sirens sounded and filled the room with red lights. The scientist covered his ears and scrambled to the nearest shelter; under his boss's desk.

He heard crashing and cursing outside, recognizing the telltale sounds of a battle. Heroes were invading again! Digging into his coat pocket for a weapon, he fished out the freeze ray he had used not too long ago when he was a side kick. It seemed unstable, not made to fire multiple times.

It'll have to do.

Flug stayed behind the desk, waiting for the fighting to stop and praying he didn't have to use his weapon. Not long after he wished that, a pair of footsteps ran into the room and shut the door behind them. Flug's heart stopped, before racing like wild. Multiple strategies and plans flew through his head, while the intruder got closer.

Finally Flug settled on shooting him when he came into view of the table. As he prepared himself (mentally and physically) the invader started taunting the one who wasn't there.

"Come out you demonic coward!" It yelled with surprising confidence.

"I know you're hiding in here somewhere!"

A foot came into view from the side of the desk. Now was the time to strike! Now!

Flug clutched the gun in his hand but he couldn't move. Another step closer and the target was in perfect range. His body screamed 'shoot him! Shoot him now!' but his mind kept bringing up images of the woman's body he destroyed. Her scattered parts lying about the floor.

The man took a third step and was going to see him if he didn't do anything. The scientist scratched the plan and jumped out from the desk, running towards the door.

"H-hey!" He heard the voice behind him yell. "Come back here!"

As soon as he made it out he stood astonished at the sight in front of him. Heroes bodies strewn across the hallway, while countless others were fighting Demencia and his boss.

He had no time to run upstairs and barricade himself when the hero barrelled out of the room and tackled him to the ground.

"Where is your leader?" He growled, choking Flug, preventing him from speaking.

"T...the...re..." He spat, pointing at the obvious giant demon killing a hero every second.

The hero loosened his grip on Flug's neck, but kept it tight enough so he couldn't slip away. He brought an odd looking gun to his head and addressed Blackhat.

"Hey beast!"

The beast payed him no mind.

"I got your henchman!"

Blackhat moved one of his eyes from the dozens of heroes beneath him to look at him.

"And I'll liquify his brains if you don't surrender!"

Blackhat paused for a second, halting all the heroes and just stared at Flug. He blinked once.

"Go nuts." He replied, returning to the other heroes.

The hero with Flug growled in annoyance.

"I'll really do it!" He threatened in vain, completely ignored by Blackhat.

Coming to the conclusion this could possibly be his last chance, Flug pulled out his own ray and shot the hero. He was dropped immidiately, but caught his balance before he fell over.

Proud of himself for being confident enough to freeze him, he only then noticed the ray had malfunctioned and shot a giant icicle through the hero's body. Flug didn't have time to feel bad about it though, as soon as some hero friends saw he was dead they started to come after Flug.

He couldn't handle all of them so he ran to his room across from Blackhat's and barricaded the door. The guard bear, who had hid himself in his Creator's room at the first sign of danger, looked confused and ready to cry.

"I-it's okay 5.0.5.," Flug assured,  shaking like a leaf.  
"T-t-they'll take care of these guys... I hope..."

Although they were blocked, Flug could still hear their voices and the insults they hurled.

"Come out you coward!"

"Evil scientist!"

"Hey, isn't he the guy that went missing a week ago?"

Flug froze and their pounding on the door stopped. They began to talk amongst themselves.

"The child prodigy?"

"The sidekick of the weird lamb hero?"

"Yeah!"

Flug started to sweat. If it got out he was a villain then he'd get full on witch-hunted. Villains alone are pretty bad in the hero community, but heroes that turn _into_ villains? They're so bad for the groups' reputation that they are attacked until they die, usually from exhaustion.

Flug had to say something! Or convince them otherwise! Or... 'shut them up'. He had already murdured 2 people in the last 48 hours so he opted for either of the first two options. But just in case, he began to build a quick grenade.

"N-no I'm not!" The prodigy lied.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm uh... Charles!"

"Charles the... Evil inventor?"

"No! I'm a..." Flug paused for a second. What if he told them he was kidnapped? What if they could break him out of here? Does he even want to leave anymore?

"Kidnappee..."

"You're a kidnapper? Let's get him fellas!" They resumed pounding on the lab door.

"No, no  _I_ was kidnapped!"

"Oh. Then come with us! We'll save you!"

Flug had another moment of silence. He should say yes. Yes times a million, he should _want_ to leave!

But...

"N-no! I-it's, um, too risky! Yeah! You should probably get out of here. W-while you still can!"

"We can't leave you sir! Heroes Code #112, never leave a media exploit behind!"

Ah. Another reason why Flug couldn't become a hero. Besides his lack of compassion towards most humans, He didn't want to force the people he saved to become media fodder.

"Seriously, you guys are going to die if you stay much longer." Flug snapped, losing patience with these so-called heroes.

"Nonsense! We have our own pediatrician here!"

"Magician, Kolwart, Magician."

"Eh... Right! And he can handle whatever that monster could dish out!"

_Oh really? A small town magician against a literal Eldritch horror?_

"B-but didn't he die already? When he tried to put a curse on the demon?"

_Wow. I am not surprised._

"Jeez you two are full of questions today! Ahem. Attention frightened civilian, you will be rescued in due process of law, but before we do that is there anything we can tell the media you said?"

 _Great_ _. Now I'm going to be a statistic on 'the rise in kidnaps' this year._

"No thanks..."

"Please do not fret your weak little mind, sir! A comment is only needed if we're 60-75 percent sure we could get you out of here anyways."

Flug stopped communicating with the hero and finished working on his smoke grenade.

"But do not give up! Do not get discouraged! We will find a way out for you or my name isn't-"

He was interrupted with the door opening and a grenade rolling out.

Flug listened to the screams and almost laughed when he heard the bomb go off.

He felt a little bad but reasoned with himself.

_They don't care about how the victims feel. They just want them for media coverage. But it's good I scared them off rather than killing them. I'm not a true villain but I'm not going back to my life of being a sidekick._

Little did Flug know of the 3 exploded corpses outside his room.

Within another ten minutes the other heroes were all dead and Blackhat had enough meat to last a year.

Demencia was still hacking away at some guy's dead body by the time Blackhat was for with his.

"Quit staining my floor and get out of here." He growled without thanks.

"Whatever you say~" she said with one last chop and scrambled away.

Blackhat sighed, too lazy to deal with the mess, and went to check on the inventor, assuming he was still alive, anyway. When he arrived to the top step of the second floor,  he was very  pleased with what he saw. 3 exploded bodies outside his scientist's door. When he entered the lab, (easily pushing the barricaded door open) he found the scientist working furiously on what appeared to be a weapon.

Not only impressed by the doctor's shift in morals, but also by his efficiency, he had to commend him for it. But first he silently peered over his employee's shoulder to see what he was working on.

"What is this contraption?"

"A-AH! Flug jumped.

For some reason Blackhat was content to find Flug still in his nervous wreck of a state rather than an unfeeling killer. Supposed he liked the fear in his inferior's eyes.

"S-sorry s-sir! I was just creating some things for a new security system to better keep out intruders!" Flug stuttered, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Hmm. This boy was getting more useful by the second.

"That won't due!" Blackhat snapped, determined to maintain his no kindness policy.

"I need something easily marketable. Something we can sell to people that hasn't been made before."

"Like w-what?"

Blackhat grinned and smacked his hands on the lab desk, making Flug jump between his face and his arms.

"I don't know. You're the scientist, you come up with something."

"O-okay sir..."

Blackhat moved to leave.

"Wait! Uh, s-sir!"

"Yes doctor I'm right here." He stated, turning back to face him.

"What would happen, theoretically, what would happen if heroes found out my identity and told the world this information?"

"... Theoretically dozens of heroes and villains would be trying to catch you or sell you on the black market. But I don't think you need to worry about that. What you did to the intruders seemed to work efficiently." Blackhat grinned devilishly.

"Ah! So the smoke bomb _did_ scare them off!"

"Smoke... bomb...?"

"Yeah. I made a fake grenade to scare them off and I guess it worked!"

Blackhat groaned and pinched where the bridge of his nose would be. He'd rather let Flug live his delusion than deal with him getting all riled up again. Speaking of... There was still unfinished business from this morning he needed to address. But first, business.

"If your going to be so indecisive just stick something on your head. In fact, make it your alter ego so people don't realize who you are when filming either." 

"W-wait filming?! I'm not comfortable with that at all! When did we agree to this?"

"Oh. I assumed you wanted to live. Are you saying that presumption is incorrect?"

"N-n-no sir."

"Good. Build something by next week and be ready to present it by Friday." He turned to leave.

"Oh, and Professor?"

"Yes?"

The demon teleported in front of him to deliver a sucker punch to the gut. The scientist fell down in unexpected agony.

"That's for my door." He said with a smirk, then turned to the big, blue, sniveling, bear.

"You," he ordered, making a mop and bucket appear from thin air.

"Clean this mess up."

The bear looked at him in confusion but he teleported away again. 5.0.5 dropped his new tools and checked on his inventor. He seemed alright, just winded.

"T...that je...rk..." 

The bear gave Flug a sad look, but picked up his tools and hurried to cleaning, before his idleness got his master in trouble!

Flug sat alone, clutching his gut, regretting not taking his chance to leave, however hopeless it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I'm doing  
> Sorry if this chapter sucked but I got a plan and this series is gonna have a story that I'm not making up with each chapter anymore!
> 
> Yay
> 
> Please comment if you have anything to say at all!


	8. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug makes a security system with some interruptions from his boss and co-worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I love these inconsistent and long chapter updates
> 
>  
> 
> Just-- mmmmmm so nice.
> 
> But in all seriousness thank you all for those amazing comments they mean the world to me! Literally almost cried like how can you guys like this stuff that much hehe...
> 
> Anyways uh I hope this isn't too boring!

Flug held onto his now aching stomach, barely reaching his chair. He opened a drawer in his desk full of various bottles of pills in case something happened. He took one bottle's content and swallowed it dry. The pain immediately disappeared.

The pain he received from someone else's wrong doings.

Flug grumbled about the unfairness, but he was used to things being unfair long before he was on the other team. At least this side assured breaks and  an ok sleeping schedule. On the other hand, he couldn't recall his previous boss's physically _attacking_ him.

Flug groaned again, then decided it would be best to forget about it and bury himself in his latest project.

His latest project he was probably going to have to record himself explaining over a million times before he got it right for the video.

_Stop it Flug! Your complaining only hurts yourself. Just keep quiet and get to work and you can probably knock it out in a couple days-_

Who was he kidding he'd need 3 weeks minimum just for starters. Guess he'd have to ask Blackhat for an extension. 

A light rap on the door interrupted his worrying.

"Uh... Come in?" Flug questioned, unused to the respect of his privacy.

The door opened and his bluest creation waddled in with blood all over his fur. It almost scared Flug, until he figured it was from the heroes. The look on the bear's face hurt Flug's supposed-to-be unfeeling heart.

"Oh. I guess you didn't enjoy that very much..."

The bear started bawling in response.

"Oh jeez...!"

It was safe to say Flug had no experience in dealing with other people's emotions. When he felt things he'd just bottle them up until they exploded in unhealthy ways. Dealing with other people's emotions... Well he had no friends growing up, his foster parents were always unattached dicks, and his science and hero buddies only looked down on him, never considering him an equal enough to share their emotions with them.

Those painful memories aside, what in the fuck should he do?!

U-uhm, i-it's okay, everything's okay!" Flug tried to say comfortingly, stroking the bear on his head (where the least blood was).

"M-Maybe I could throw you a b-bath? o-or something? Would that make you f-feel better?"

The bear nodded slowly, tears fading already.

"Okay I'll just-" The inventor got cut off by a beeping from his watch; (which he finally decided to just set some alarms on) telling him he only had five minutes to breakfast.

His body was still sore from the punch and he really didn't want to see either of his house mates at the moment. But skipping would probably lead to his death so it's not like he had much of a choice.

The inventor gave the blue bear a sad pat on the head.

"Sorry 5.0.5., I have to go. But in 30 minutes I'll give you a bath, okay?"

The bear gave a whimper of protest as he headed out the door.

"Sorry." He muttered behind him and locked the lab doors. His well of compassion was already drained by those heroes for the day.

With a small, reasuring, pat on the door, he quickly made his way downstairs, trying to slip in unseen. This surprisingly kind of worked, mostly because the two villains were too engrossed with the TV to notice him.

"...the hero says that now is not the time to strike!" A voice from the TV exclaimed. "Apparently a new villain has joined the Blackhat corporation, supposedly an arms dealer."

Flug dedicated all his attention towards the screen, sweat now flowing freely down his face.

"Is this information valid, mr. Human shield?" The news lady inquired.

The camera panned to a small and traumatized looking hero.

"Y-y-yes..." A familiar faced hero stuttered.

"T-there was s-s-sc-screaming, and bl-bl-bloodshed, and a guy who threw bombs, and..." He audibly gulped.

"T-t-t-t-the b-b-BEAST!" The man broke into a scream, morphed into a shield, and then hit the ground.

An odd power to say the least but the media crew was loving it.

"He sounds just like you~." Demencia snickered, apparently aware of his presence in the room.

"Shut up." Flug growled, still extremely annoyed at the girl.

"You shut up!" She responded.

"Both of you shut your mouths." Blackhat warned. "I'm trying to watch."

"A-a-and the monster... It killed everyone! EVERYONE!" The hero bawled, getting a chuckle out of  Blackhat.

Flug knew he should be frightened of someone connecting his disappearance to this new villain, but his boss didn't look worried in the slightest.

The hero continued sobbing in his strange state with little to no coherent words flowing out of his mouth. A bored and slightly disturbed Flug decided this was the best time to move.

He entered the food bay, scrounged up some cereal and milk, and sat down, shoveling them into his gullet.

"Well someone's in a rush." Demencia commented quietly, as to not interrupt Blackhat's enjoyment of another's misery. "Did my widdle stunt offend you that badwy?"

"Your 'little stunt' got me a nice punch in the gut." He snipped while eating.

"Pfft." Demencia scoffed. "Are you kidding me? You should thank me, it's a privilege to be touched, let alone punched by such a sexy deviant."

Flug chocked on his cereal.

"Ew..."

"What the fuck are you talking about Demencia?! Do you have Stockholm syndrome or something?!" Flug whisper-yelled through his coughs.

Actually come to think of it she probably does.

"Ooh are you jealous?" Demencia egged on, eyes suddenly alight with interest.

"No! Look at the TV for heaven's sake! This guy's a monster!"

"What do you got against monsters?!" she argued, raising her voice.

"N-no I wasn't implying monsters as in freak hybrids of nature-."

"FREAKS?!" Demencia full-on shouted, standing abruptly. "You wanna call me a freak you best be ready to throw hands!"

"Demencia, shut your trap. I'm watching other people's misery." Blackhat interjected without even looking at the rest of the situation.

"But he-"

"He doesn't have time to get his ass kicked by you Demencia," he explained turning around.

"His ass still probably hurts from me." He finished with a maleficent grin.

Now it was Flug's turn to stand with an angry glare. He thought of mouthing off to Blackhat, hurling insults at his oh so cocky face, but decided he'd rather live instead, and walked away without a single retort.

Blackhat chuckled to himself until he saw Demencia glaring at him too.

"From a punch, Demencia, a punch." He explained flatly.

"Oh." Demencia said, angered face returning to it's usual crazed grin.

"See ya weak-ass!" She yelled down the hallway.

"You're disgusting."

 

A few minutes later breakfast was finished and the demon finally quit replaying the part on TV where the hero broke down and began to weep. He figured he should check on his inventor, make sure he wasn't planning some sort of idiotic revenge plan.

He teleported outside his room and opened the doors. Surprisingly, the scientist was already working on blueprints... and completely unaware of his presence. A usual thing with him apparently. No wonder he was almost killed in his sleep the first night here, the man didn't even notice when someone used the front door.

Scientist's obliviousness aside, the lab seemed to look a little different from when he had first moved in. Vials and beakers filled the shelves to the brim and papers were scattered around the engineer's drawing desk. A few small prototypes sat precariously on the edge of his desk as well as the floor.

This method of storage didn't seem to be working for him though, considering the piles of broken metal and glass shards that had been swepy under his bed.

Not to mention the waste basket overflowing with crumpled paper.

The demon also took note of the absence of the bear, but connected it to a paw trail of blood leading to the bathroom. Can't handle a little blood? What a weakling that thing turned out to be...

Blackhat was brought back to the present with the ramblings of a scientist at work.

"Now if the holster has... No no no that won't work..." He mumbled to himself.

It was almost like watching one of those... 'nature documentary' things. A film of an animal in it's natural habitat. Blackhat decided to disrupt this animal's peaceful state.

He slowly snuck up on the inventor, getting closer and closer, until he put a hand on his shoulder with a heavy grip.

The scientist gave a high pitched squeal before turning around to find his boss, fairly amused by his response.

"I see your busy, professor?" He commented trying and failing to hold back a smirk.

"Y-yes..." Flug stuttered, fear clearly giving way to annoyance."I-I was just making the blueprints, along with some prototypes for a home security system.

I don't think the bear's going to do much and we're pretty much defenseless against heroes without your help, haha..."

Blackhat picked up the blueprints, looking at it sideways then normal ways. It was an actual attachment to the house, different guns and security measures all bundled up in one.

"Surprisingly practical." He noted briskly.

"O-oh. T-thank you sir-"

"But that won't mean anything if it doesn't work properly." He growled, walking away.

"U-um sir,?" Flug interjected.

"What?" The monster snapped back.

"...Can I get a little more time on this? ...An extension maybe?"

"Extensions aren't allowed until you've been with the company for at least four months." he stated matter-of-factly. "You have until Friday of next week, as mentioned before."

"B-but 5 inventions melded into one invention in only 6 days? It's impossible!"

"Impossible?  I see it as a generous offer; seeing as the alternative is me throwing you in the prison cell downstairs and leaving you to rot."

He walked back over and got face to face with the inventor.

"Which I am not at all opposed to doing."

"N-n-no th-thanks! Th-th-three days is fine!" He assured, swiveling his chair around and resuming his work on the blueprints.

"Alright then." Blackhat settled.

He started to leave again but stopped when he remembered something.

"Oh, you'll also be needing that disguise we discussed earlier to wear from now on. One that covers the entirety of your face."

"What?" Flug asked, swiveling back around to face the demon once more.

His boss really _was_ worried about his identity, then!

"Sir, is this about the break in? I know I slipped up but I really don't think that's neces-"

"DID I _SAY_ YOU HAD AN OPTION IN THIS?" His boss asserted so loudly the walls shook when he emphasized.

Flug shriveled, looking down on himself.

Blackhat sighed, pinching where the bridge of his nose  _would_ be if he had one. He snapped, creating an object from thin air magically.

"Here." He threw the object at Flug, who fumbled a little but managed to catch it.

The item was a paper bag with eyeholes cut out for his goggles.

Not wanting to imagine how strange he'd look in it, he thought he should give it one more try.

"A-are you _absolutely_ sure this is _100%_ necessary sir?"

One glare from Blackhat told him it was very necessary.

Well, he didn't have much fashon sense before, no reason to get picky now. He looked at the bag, swallowing whatever pride he had left and put it on. It was... surprisingly comfortable.

The bag was breathable and gave him a sense of exclusion from the outside world, (which considering the world he was currently living in, he was greatful for).

Hell this might actually be an improvement if anything! His co-worker and boss being unable to read his expression might be a god-sent miracle in these following weeks. Yeah, he could get used to this.

"Thank you sir!" He said with more cheerfulness than he intended, then turned back to his blueprints once more.

Blackhat, a little confused at his underling's happiness, went to leave again, pausing briefly one more time to give a warning:

"Might want to watch out for Demencia. She'll probably come in through the vent in your office and destroy all your work."

"I'm sorry what?" Flug asked, not catching everything, but when he looked up the monster had disappeared.

Flug tsked and added the last details to his drawing. It had missles, flamethrowers, giant swinging saw blades, snowball fights, it was going to be hell trying to break in uninvited. Would show those pesky heroes.

_Woah woah woah. 'pesky heroes'? I really am turning into a villain._

Flug set down his blueprints to think further on this. 

_I mean, attacking them with a grenade made that pretty obvious... but my thoughts now too? Do... Do I actually **want** to be here?_

Flug didn't have much time to mull that over when a metal grate hit the ground startled him.

He found it was none other than Demencia, who now apparently had access to his lab whenever she wanted... And she was lying upside down precariously right above his prototypes.

"Heyyy... Nice place you got!" She chuckled, swinging softly from side to side.

"Uh... Thanks?" Flug mumbled, waiting a couple of seconds before he _had_ to say something.

"Do you think you could leave now? O-Or at least not sit u-up there?"

"What?" Demencia snorted, letting her body fall to the ground, barely scraping past his inventions, then popped back up again.

"No way! I just got here!" She smiled, looking around for something. "I haven't even found something to destroy yet!"

"H...H...how about nothing?!" Flug offered, catching his breath from the lack of it when she fell. 

"Nah, that's boring." She grinned before stopping her wandering gaze with a gasp.

Flug traced her eyes to his shelves full of potions and ingredients ripe for the smashing.

"D-Demencia no!"

"Demencia yes!" She exclaimed, climbing next to it on the wall and grabbing 5 or 6 with her lizard hat-tail-thing.

When she made it back to the ground Flug was cowering in the corner with his blueprints clenched between his fist.

"What shall I try first?" She teased.

The bear chose the worst time to exit his shower, although with amazingly terrible timing, then shook his wet self all over the floor.

"Eww it got on my boots!" Demencia frowned. "Alrighty then, that settles it! I'mma try it on you first!" She decided vengefully, chucking a lavender vial at the bear.

Upon impact it burst with a large lavender gas cloud which filled the whole lab. Coughing and waving their arms, the two employees watched as the smoke cleared leaving a...

Blue bear with an extra four legs.

"Oh dear God..." Flug mumbled in horror.

"Oh dear God!" Demencia squealed with jubilee.

The bear stood confused for a second until he realized his new 'attachments'. The bear flew into a panicked frenzy, trying to run from his limbs but ultimately just tripping over himself while running in circles.

Demencia was laughing her ass off, rearing back to throw another beaker.

"No-!" Flug shouted in protest but to no avail.

A silver liquid was thrown and the results followed soon after. The poor bear had turned into a chrome-covered-robotic-like Terminator bear with lazers on his back.

The poor creature didn't know what was happening or how to control himself and ended up burning the paint off the walls while Demencia guffawed hysterically.

She took her shaking hand and prepared to throw another, but a gloved hand with a fierce grip stopped her.

"Don't. You. Dare." Flug snarled, shock having passed and furiousness in It's wake.

"What ya gonna do? Make me return 'em? You know I won't~." She smirked, pulling her hand out of Flug's tight grip with ease.

"No I can't make you return them. But I can spend the next five minutes creating a ball that sticks magnetically to your tracker and shocks you every 10 seconds if you don't get the hell out of my lab."

"... So I can keep the potions?"

"ohmyfucking-YES! YES DEMENCIA! JUST...JUST LEAVE."

The hybrid cackled merrily and she sped out the door with entertainment bound to last her a good 25 minutes.

Flug let out a groan of frustration, but at the same time relief.

His brief break was broken by the bear's blubbering.

"Hey 5.0.5. don't worry. The effects should wear off in about an hour or two. So stay put, okay?"

The bear nodded frightened, but ended up walking around the lab while waiting it out.

This disrupted Flug every couple of minutes because the bear's big body kept knocking random stuff off the tables. He knew the creature couldn't help it but he couldn't work with constant clatter and noise.

Eventually the inventor reached his boiling point and sent the bear outside with Demencia.

Now finally some work could be done.

 

Flug spent the next 3 hours working diligently without interruption before his alarm for the mid-day break came on. He really didn't want to leave, as he was in such a good groove and was making excellent headway, but he valued his life a little more than that.

When he got to the mess hall he noticed Demencia playing a board game with the bear. He checked his watch. He was a few minutes early (for once) so he decided to take a closer look.

The two were playing an interesting version of trouble where Demencia decided the amounts of space their pieces took instead of the popper.

"Whoooooo! A 6! That puts one of me in home!"

She pressed the popper and it came out a two.

"Whoops. Sorry bear, it came out a 3. Looks like you're still stuck at home!"

The bear frowned and grumbled as he laid his head on the table in defeat.

"Aw c'mon chin up! Maybe you'll get to move next time!" She popped and got a 3.

"A 6 again! Whooo hoo!" She snickered, moving another one of her pieces into a safe zone.

He really needed to reach that bear how how to read and count.

"Uh... Hey?" The professor asked timidly.

"Oh. Hiya Buggy!" Demencia grinned.

"My name's not-"

"By the way, forgot to ask but... why you wearin' a bag on your head?"

"Well uh, funny story-"

"Is it cause you got an ugly face?"

Flug stopped. This conversation was not going anywhere.

"U-um... 5.0.5., how are you doing buddy?"

The bear's expression said 'i couldn't get away from her'.

Flug chuckled nervously, silently vowing to make it up to his creation.

The sound of footsteps entering a room diverted everyone's attention to the newcomer.

Blackhat stared back at all of them, already growing annoyed.

"What? Do you all have a problem with me? GET IN LINE!"

Flug and Demencia swiftly got up to stand at attention. The bear caught on and mimicked the two.

Blackhat approached Demencia first.

"Demencia,"

"¿Sí, mi amor~~~?"

"I want you to go outside and cause some mayhem. If a hero gets involved just beat him down and return here. You've been off in executions lately, you need some practice."

"¡Sí señor!" She shouted, racing out the room and down the hallway.

"DON'T FORGET YOUR DISGUISE, YOU DOLT!"

"Sure thing blackyyyy~~~!" Her voice faded as she ran further and further down the halls.

"Ugh." Blackhat groaned, covering his head with a hand as he shook it disappointingly.

"S-she's quite a handful sir...?"

"Don't go and try to be sympathetic. You're on the same level of annoyance as her."

Flug shut his mouth. That's right, this wasn't a friendly chat with his boss, it was an evaluation.

"Have you finished your blueprints?" He interrogated coldly.

"Y-yes sir. I've started construction on one of the many different weapons... a-and if I work through this break tomorrow I can surely get it done by Friday!"

"Hmm." Blackhat mulled it over, glaring at Flug suspiciously.

"W...what is it, sir?"

"You seem awfully... Complacent." He commented, now circling around Flug like a vulture, picking him apart piece by piece.

"Not a complaint... or demand... or anything?"

Instead of saying the reasonable 'what use would it do me to fight, you'd just kill me' flug decided to go along with it.

" _Sh_ - _should_ I want something sir?"

"No. But it's fun to see someone demand something and get refused it."

"I s-suppose so..."

"So what do you want?"

Blackhat was suddenly right in front of him, looking down at the meek scientist condescendingly.

"Does it matter sir?" Flug squeaked.

"Yes."

The inventor gulped. If he was just going to get it refused anyway he might as well ask for something big an unachievable.

"I want 200 pounds of scrap metal, 900 bolts and screws, an engine with strong enough horsepower to start three trucks, two strong wheels, and 3 propellers."

"Why the hell do you want all those specific items?"

Flug didn't expect him to question it, rather he expected a petty 'too bad' followed by laughter and a sudden disappearance.

"You said it d-didn't matter what I asked for... that you were just going to refuse me anyways-"

"Well I didn't expect an entire shopping list. What are you trying to make, an aircraft?"

Flug froze.

"Oh... So you are?" The demon smirked. He walked closer to the inventor.

"Think you can fly out of here that easily? Well I got some news for you **pal** ," he laid a hand on Flug's shoulder and leaned in close to his ear.

"No one. Ever. Leaves."

With that he backed up, and prepared to vanish. "Keep up the progress, I'll check on you later."

Flug was left in a frazzled state as he walked back to his lab. He started making an incinerating gun, but the words his boss said distracted him as he worked.

_No one. Ever. leaves._

_Ever? He hadn't really thought about his freedom, being so busy and terrified all the time tends to make you forget these things. But when was the last time he was even outside? It had been around a month already and the closest he got was staring through a window._

_Not that he minded much, he preferred a life inside the lab but... He should mind at least a little, damnit!_

In his self frustration he lost his hold on a piece of glass and it fell to the floor with a shattering sound. He groaned and squatted to pick it up.

_And had he become used to the frightfulness of Blackhat? I mean, most people would run and hide at the mention of his name but he worked nearly side by side with him! Sometimes it even seemed like his boss cared about-_

"Oww!" Flug exclaimed.

The small shard of glass wiggled it's way through his glove and into his finger. He stood and rushed to get some pliers in an attempt to get rid of the pain. It worked, but blood seeped through and onto the ground.

_I guess that's what I get for thinking Blackhat could care about me_. Flug chuckled to himself.

_As if that thing could ever feel any_ _positive emotion towards something... Besides other's misery, that is._

Flug sucked his finger for a minute but the bleeding didn't stop. He thought to ask his creation for help, but he was taking another bath in his restroom. It must be the best part of its short life so far, and he didn't want to take that away from him just yet. It was only a tiny cut after all, right?

Flug ignored the nagging pain until he eventually got back into the swing of things. Finishing not only the incinerator gun, but the stretching buzzsaw as well. Normally he would test one out before moving on to the next but both his possible subjects were currently 'occupied.'

So he got up and started picking up some papers scattered around the floor.

While his back was turned, a voice came from the door.

"Evening professor."

The doctor gasped, then replied with a formal "evening", simultaneously backing up before colliding with his lab desk.

Blackhat quickly approached him with a mischieveous grin on his face until his gaze shifted to the inventor's hand.

"What happened?" He asked calmly, pace quickening.

"What happened to what sir?" Flug followed his gaze to his own hand and found his finger was still bleeding. So much so the glove was drenched in blood and dripping to boot.

"AH!" Flug squealed, hugging his hand close to him like he was going to protect it from himself.

"What did you do to your hand?" The demon asked again, slightly more urgent but with none of the usual mocking or snarky tone found in his voice.

"Oh. I uh, just cut it picking something up."

The beast came closer.

"I'm fine, r-really!" He assured, looking down at his so-not-fine hand.

His boss was mere inches away when he slowly reached to grab Flug's hand. When the professor yanked his hand away, a tentacle shot out and grabbed it forcefully.

Flug recalled seeing it once or twice before, but being up close and able to examine it, he knew he'd never seen anything like it. It was as smooth as silk and black as it's owner's soul. Deep down a small part of Flug was telling him to be shocked and mortified, but it was largely overshadowed by his curiousity.

"Wow sir! That is an incredible limb to go along with the enigma that is your anatomy! -Tell me, what would you call this material it's made out of? Wait- No- what organ produces it- Wait-!"

Blackhat took this geek's ramblings as an opportunity to rip the glove off, and study the wound. There appeared to be a small sliver of glass still wedged in his skin. Blood pooled around it slightly, more so when the demon squeezed his finger tip.

"OW! S-sir t-that _h-hurts_!"

The demon actually briefly paused at the sound of this, then did something unexpected.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but quickly inserted it on top of Flug's finger instead. The scientist was first confused, then hissed in pain when the demon sucked. However, a coolness soon engulfed his finger until the pain completely disappeared.  
His boss let go of his hand and held the small piece of glass on his tongue, then swallowed it with a wolfish grin.

Flug shivered and looked down at his hand, amazed to find no cut was there. Not even a scab. He gaped back at Blackhat, embarassed, yet astonished beyond words.

"How-"

"-Now don't take that as a sign of pity or kindness." Blackhat dismissed the un-asked question. "I simply didn't want an infection to disrupt your work."

_How am I not supposed to take **that** as an affectionate action?_

"O-okay." Flug replied, suddenly breathless.

The demon cleared his throat, one of the few, if any times he'd seen Blackhat act awkwardly.

"So I take it progress is not coming along as planned?" He inquired, returning to his formal, snarky, yet business-like addresses to Flug.

"Huh? O-oh no, quite the opposite! I've actually finished two major parts of the security system and started prototypes for the third. If I skip 90% of my meals and break times tommorow, by this time tomorrow I'll be well over halfway done!" Said Flug snapping out of his short-lived daze.

"Well as long as it's 100% done by Friday it will be fine. You won't fail me," The monster held a tentacle to Flug's hidden chin, forcing an upwards stare.  
"Will you?"

"N-n-no s-s-sir!" Flug squeaked.

That definitely same off as intimidating, but... with a hint of something else...

"Good." Blackhat affirmed, turning around and leaving like that.

_What was that?!_ Flug screamed in his head.

  
While Flug spent the next five minutes confused and flustered, Blackhat was cursing himself right outside the lab doors for getting so close to his employee.

_A simple bandage would've solved that problem! Over time, perhaps, but it wouldn't have impacted his work heavily at all! He didn't even notice he was bleeding everywhere until I pointed it out!_

_And... That grab of mine... Oh, what am I thinking?!_

_I must_ _be ill. That would explain this._

_But how the inventor shook with anticipation..._

_Very very ill._ So ill that he needed to rest immediately.

He didn't greet or acknowledge Demencia returning and walked past her as she entered the lab again.

He stepped Into his office and shut the door, sitting in his desk chair and folding his hands to rest his chin on as he thought. The following hours of pretend sleep were going to be very restless and condusing, he could already tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below I freaking love reading them! Criticism, complement, or question!
> 
> And this time I swear I won't take a month to write another chapter!


	9. The first presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug gets acting advice from Demencia and fucks up his first commercial a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These comments are killing me like holy shit I love you all aaaaaa
> 
> Sorry I didn't upload before Christmas but at least it's starting off the new year with a bang!!

"Hey~ whatcha doin'?~" Demencia inquired, popping up behind Flug.

"OH MY GOD-" He screeched, whipping around and throwing an involuntary punch in her direction.

He _really_ needed to get better at sensing when someone was near him...

It missed entirely, but surprised the both of them at his aggressive reaction.

"Well someone's happy to see me." Demencia snarked.

"W-Well someone shouldn't sneak up on people." Flug shakily countered.

"Well that's sort of my job, buttbag."

They both had a second of silence, glaring daggars at one another, until Demencia's sour expression faded into one of curiousity.

"Speaking of, why you still wearin' the bag?" She asked, tugging at the ends of his covering.

"It's part of m-my alter ego... Like uh... Your Spadia." He explained, slapping her hand away and pulling his one and only line of defense back down over his flustered face.

"It looks dumb." Demencia commented candidly.

"W-Well I like it and I need something to hide my identity for filming so w-why not a bag?" He defended.

"'Cause who's gonna be intimidated by a bag?! Look at my alter ego; She's strong, does parlor tricks, and kills people with playing cards and impaling then with a _spade_! She has _personality_."

"Well you can have personality for the both of us." Flug ended the conversation, turning back to his work.

"Nuh-uh!" She continued it, spinning him back around.

"Each villain has to have a trait or something that makes them stand out, or else they aren't villains!"

"Says who?"

"Says the VC!"

"VC?"

"Do you seriously not know what that stands for?"

"No, I don't. A-And I don't think I want to! As I've said already, I'm not a villain like you or Blackhat. I just want to build machines and gadgets and become well known through that. Not by killing people! Now if you'll excuse me..." He spun around once again.

Demencia let out a disappointed sigh, turning him back again and prepped herself for an explanation.

"Okay, first of all: Yes, yes you do need to know what VC stands for; it's short for 'the villain community'. Y'know, like, the community that will make you famous in the first place? Way to know your fans, Flugbug.

"I-"

"Second: If you want _any_ chance of fame, you're gonna need to be noticed by them. They mostly stick to apps like Facebreak, Instagore, and Snapachap, so in Blackhat's first commercial (that's obviously gonna go viral) you need to show something that'll make them want your stuff. K?."

Flug sighed dramatically but went along with her advice, even nodding his head attentively until it dawned on him how strange her behavior was.

"Why are you helping me?" He inquired, growing suspicious at the hybrid's sudden ability to give useful information.

"I dunno. In a good mood from Killin some dudes. Ooh look, I snapachap'd it!" She grinned, pulling Flug close to her as she showed a video on her phone.

It was of a man, begging her for mercy but got brutally impaled.

"Woah. Did **not** need to see that." Flug asserted, moving his head and blocking the screen from view with his hand.

"Ah, c'mon. A little gore never killed no body!"

Flug sent her a look with a raised eyebrow that said otherwise.

"Well anyways, don't get used to these fun bonding moments, 'cuz it'll probs never happen again! I'll forget this as soon as it's over!"

''Trust me, I'm fine with that."

Demencia huffed.

"Well jokes on you; I'm only telling you this stuff 'cause Blackhat told me to earlier this week!"

"Oh." Flug responded. Not hurt, but just taking on that information.

"And 'cause you being a sad excuse for a villain will hurt my future husband and I's villainous reputations."

"I think I get it, thank you." Flug replied, growing more annoyed with the girl.

"And... and because you're the only other guy who has lasted this long under Blackhat. As boring as you are it would get super lonely again without you or the bear here."

Flug felt a twinge of understanding for his co-worker right then, knowing all too well what that sort of loneliness feels like... Not having anyone to talk to. Complete seldom... It's hell.

"Alright then." He resolved."              What kind of thing do I need to 'make them want my stuff'?"

Demencia hummed as she studied the scientist up and down, snapping her fingers when the idea came to her.

"I think you need to play The weak but prideful professor who acts tough but shrivels under his master... So basically just be yourself!" She grinned.

"I'm not prideful! O-or weak!"

Now it was Demencia sho stared with an eyebrow raised until he slumped back in his chair, accepting it was a lie.

"Now that we got your 'character' you need to know how to present."

Flug gulped. He never was good at public speaking or presentations. Even the 'imagine them all in their underwear' trick didn't help him.

"You won't have to talk much... But you gotta explain how the thing works and all that. Probably hafta give an Demonstration too."

"H-h-how am I supposed to do that?! It's a machine that maims or even k-kills it's target!"

"Ummmmm... I guess grab some kid off the street and use him to show the different settings or whatever."

"I can't just pull a random person off the stree-"

Demencia's phone ringed loudly, capturing both employee's attention.

"Oooh, it's from the boss! Gotta take this~!" She smiled, running out the door.

"But Demencia-!"

"Good luck with not fucking up!-Oh and later I'll help you set up your social media stuuuuffff!~" And she was gone.

It took a couple minutes to recover from whatever the that was but he had a deadline to meet. He spent the rest of the day and early hours of the next working on the invention to near completion.

Over the days leading up to Friday, Demencia intruded his lab time and again, torturing his bear or stealing his potions. He originally just asked her to leave but soon resorted to shooing her out with a broom. It really appeared as though the touching moment of decency they shared had never even happened, like she said.

Fine by him.

The girl was like an annoying, hyperactive, teenager who acted like she was on acid 24/7. It would be an exhausting friendship to maintain and he didn't have time to put effort into it.

After a few more run-ins with Demencia and check-ins with his boss, the system was somehow completed with half a day to spare! He had to cut out a few elements but hey! His first sellable product was hooked up to the house, ready to be filmed and then broadcasted to a large audience of villains tommorow morning.

Beads of sweat formed on Flug's face just thinking about it.  
He not only didn't know what to say, but he had no idea how he was going to show it off without hurting some poor innocent sap in the process! His mind gave a flashback to the last times he hurt someone.

The screams of heroes and undercover assassins echoed in his head and he went to bed with a heavy mind.

The inventor awoke with a start, although not entirely sure what from. He checked his watch, a new habit he didn't mind having formed. 2 minutes until he was supposed to wake up.

He sighed and plopped back down on his bed, closing his eyes and hoping everything that happened so far had been a nightmare. His sidekick career, his kidnapping, his cold blooded murder of someone, hopefully it was all a bad dream.

Of course it wasn't, and he had to wake up.

He got out of bed, showered, brushed his teeth, and all that morning jazz. Leaving the lab with time to spare, for once, he still managed to almost forget his bag. Shoving it on hastily, he made his way downstairs, got food and sat down at the table.

Sitting there silently, the nervousness he had been surpressing forced itself into his thoughts and granted him a fresh sweat that made his bag stick to his face.

What was he going to do?! They were filming today and he had no clue what to say or how to act! On the verge of a stress-explosion, Demencia sat next to him and nudged him with her elbow. Hard.

It hurt but got him out of his stupor.

"Ouch! Jeez..!"

"Suck it up bagbrain, you'll be fine. Just stand there and look nervous."

"I g-guess so... but if I mess up, do you think Blackhat would let me try again, or just kill me?"

"Try again? What do you mean?"

"Like while recording it, do you think if I mess up he'd let me go over and over till I get it, then let me edit out the parts before we upload it, or would he just kill me and save us both the trouble?"

"Oh dude..." Demencia started, setting a empathetic hand on his shoulder.

"It's live. Don't you remember, he said it earlier at one of the mid-day inspections."

"WHAT?! NO, NO THAT CANT BE RIGHT!!"

"Were you honestly so tired you didn't even hear that part?"

"D-D-DEMENCIA I C-C-CAN'T DO T-T-THIS!!!"

"Woah, calm down man!"

"Ican'tdoitIcan'tdoitIcan'tdoitIcan'tdoiti-"

Demencia slapped him out of it, which was surprisingly effective.

"Dude, it's just the first commercial. No big deal. Everyone's gonna be focused on Blackhat anyway, so don't even sweat it. 

"B-but I c-can't do this in one go, i-it's impossible!"

"Yes you can you smartass!" She proclaimed, giving a hard slap on the shoulder for good luck.

Flug appreciated the support, however backhanded it was. He could do this: it was just a stupid video after all. He had outlines of what he needed to explain, all he had to do was make words.

"Y-Yeah! This'll be just fine!"

"That's the spirit!"

"I will see you in 10 minutes outside the mansion." Blackhat announced, standing up and storming off.

Unadulterated panic gripped Flug again. He rested his head on the table and focused his breathing.

_In.  Out.  In.  Out._

"Okay, not to freak you out more but when he says 10 minutes..., he really means 5."

_In.Out.In.Out.In.Out.In.Out._

"Don't ignore me dude he _will_ get pissed off even more if you aren't there."

The professor stood with a wobble and dragged his feet to the door. He grabbed the knob, shaking, and slowly opened the door. This actually helped him realize he should shield his eyes while they adjusted to the surroundings. It had been weeks,  hell, maybe closer to months since he'd been outside? His assumption was correct because the sun rays, although diluted through clouds, hit him like a ton of bricks. Not to say it wasn't pleasant however.

The soft autumn winds carried a scent of fall with the breeze, as well as leaves and pollen. The grass was a duller green but it fit the manor it belonged to. A gray overcast sky set the mood quite fittingly, a few gaps here and there showed the radiant blue sky was still there underneath the layers of dullness.

Crisp air whooshed past in a hurry, nearly blowing his bag off but delivered fresh air he hadn't inhaled in weeks to his lungs. Flug was the farthest away you could be from an outdoorsy type, but good God this felt like heaven.

He stood there, just basking in the glory. He hadn't even noticed his boss arrived until he gestured Flug follow him. They walked to the end of the lawn past the fence and stopped at the sidewalk. Flug's tracker beeped to signify he was going a bit far, then changed from green to yellow warningly.

"Uh... S-sir...?"

"It won't go off unless you travel 30 feet from the mansion."

"Oh. Right." Flug mumbled, looking down and pulling a small remote from his coat pocket.

Blackhat peered over his shoulder expecting an explantion as to what it was, unknowingly giving Flug a small panic attack.

"I-its a remote!" he stuttered. "For the security thing! O-obviously... U-um... One c-click and any human life forms inside the fence that aren't registered as non-offensive can get anything from mild pain to d-death..."

"...That's good. Remember that line."

Though still utterly frazzled, the small praise soared to his head--giving him a miniscule boost of confidence that at this point he'd gladly take heartily. 

While Flug went over the tips Demencia shared with him,  Blackhat summoned a video recorder, a tripod for it to rest on, and a very frightened and bewildered, man; whom he ordered to start streaming.

Recognizing just who his boss was, the poor man obeyed without objections and quickly searched the camera for the button. He pressed it and gave a shaky thumbs up. This was it. They were live.

His boss straightened up with a sickening smile and got right into it.

"Hello villains, ne'er-do-wells, and just plain scum. You are currently watching the first commercial of Blackhat inc; Evil supplier to the highest bidder.

Now I'm sure you fellow villains have had your fair share of run-ins with heroes and competitors alike, bursting into your lairs without warning and ruining your plans.

Why, even I have had this trouble recently." He frowned.

"I'm sure you've seen footage of it on the news but worry not fiends, I have created something to stop this once and for all."

"It is called the... Er-, Professor what do you call your contraption?"

The camera turned to Flug who froze under the lens.

"I-i-i-i-it's um... W-well uh... It's a... em... S-small little... uh..."

 _YOU'RE BLOWING IT YOU'RE BLOWING OH MY GOD YOU'RE BLOWING IT!!!_ He internally shrieked at himself.

"A... S-security device...?"

_Why did you say it as a question it's not a question you know this shit Flug c'mon you sorry excuse of a bastard!!!_

"A Security device..." Blackhat tested in an unimpressed tone. "Well, names aren't important. What is, is it's function. Dr. Flug-"

"Y-Yes?" Flug interrupted.

 _Oh God_ _nonononono_ _just shut up shut up you idiot don't say a word unless you plan what you're gonna say before hand!_

"Ahem. Would you hand me the remote control?"

"Oh, U-uhm, of-of course, sir!"

Finally an actual sentence.

He retrieved the remote from his lab coat once more and with trembling hands gave it to his boss.

"Explain to the audience how it works."

Flug gulped. No time to fret, just... go.

"W-well T-t-the dial in the m-m-middle allows you to chose one of five weapons to attack the intruder with. These include the Ray gun, electric shock, flamethrower, arrow shooter, and comically sized giant mallet.

On th l-l-left side there's a dial that i-increases the intensity of pain the more you turn it right, and decreases the more you turn it left.

The d-dial on the right side shows the pain range it's in. These all change depending on the weapon of course.

Anything in the Green is regular amounts of pain that most people could take for a while before fatigue.

Yellow is very hard to endure pain, which only the strongest of strong can endure for long periods of time.

Red is... Torturous pain sure to kill the intruder in seconds."

Flug paused to breathe.

"And the red button in the middle... Sets every off every weapon at full intensity on one Target at the same time. You can... Uh... Guess what happens from there..."

"Oh, and there's an 'away from home' mode that does these things automatically, so long as you follow the instructions in the system settings."

"I see..." Blackhat grinned, camera focusing back on solely him.

Once the lens was off him he let out a silent sigh of relief. Was it over? Could he retreat to his room and have a meltdown in peace?

Flug's vision actually began to blur and his hearing faltered as well. It looked like he was less than a minute away from fainting. Focusing on his breathing again, he managed to sober up right as Blackhat was wrapping up.

"Oh and one more thing..."  
He snatched the 'cameraman' from out of nowhere and dangled him in front of the camera like a dirty sock.

"I would like to send a... _message_ out to anyone who thinking of breaking into my home again..."

He tossed him over the fence where he landed with a thud. The man recovered himself in time to look at Blackhat press the red button.

"NO PLEASE! I HAVE A FAMILY!" the man screamed, clamboring to the fence and starting to climb it.

Flug had a second's warning by the whirring of his machine to duck his head as a large explosion errupted directly behind him.

His ears rang as he looked up to see Blackhat recording it closely with the camera. Limbs and particles of the man were flying everywhere and raining down like it was fucking snowing. Flug shut his eyes and tried to think of anything else. Lunchtime, the sky, planes...  
Plane parts he'd never receive.

Now was not the time for wallowing in sorrow however, that would be after they were done 'shooting' the commercial. Flug opened his eyes and stood back up, shocked to find the parts of the man's corpse that remained intact were burnt to nothing. Not even the _bone_. It was a sickening sight, yet Blackhat looked very satisfied.

"The price for one of your own starts at $2,000.99. Start bidding at BH/INC.com. Happy bargaining."

With that he shut off the livestream and turned to Flug.

The scientist expecting yelling, cursing, chastising, but he received an arm on the shoulder and the remote placed back in his hand.

"Your delivery needs work and you need to calm your nerves, but your performance sufficed. It seems you can be of use to me yet." He smirked, then walked back in the house.

Flug was blown away. Advice? He messed up a million times and he got soft spoken advice? FROM THE SAME DEMON WHO JUST MURDERED AN INNOCENT MAN FOR NO REASON??! He must be dreaming, passed out on the sidewalk or something.

After a pinch he realized he was not, and returned to his chambers. He was ready to jump into bed but saw an item lying on top of it. A small wheel.

It puzzled him for a split second before bringing tears and confusion to his eyes. Was this some sort of reward? Or a diaplay of his powerlessness against his boss? Flug no longer cared either way, happy enough with the possibility of being allowed to build a model airplane.

He set the object on his lab desk, ripped off his bag, and slept through the rest of the day. It appeared Blackhat had made an exception for today, although Demencia whined about the unfairness of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know this chapter is kinda weak but TBH I wasn't really feeling's it while writing.
> 
> But guess whaaaat? The next chapter is already done and it's way better!!! I made it a while ago around when I first got the idea for this and had a huge burst of inspiration.
> 
> There are actually a couple completed chapters here and there throughout the story so don't even worry about me not completing it! I actually have the end written (loosely) and I'm just trying to fill in the gaps haha
> 
> I'm thinking I'll upload it next week on Monday unless you guys want it sooner!


	10. Intruders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would seem some people didn't take a liking to Flug's debut. In the night they try to kidnap him but his boss has different plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I said I'd upload Monday buuuuut Tuesday. Almost Wednesday. Sorry.
> 
> This is also a bit shorter but I had fun writing this one so I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> (Smut is coming right around the corner and staying for good, just be patient my naughty ones~)

"Flug get out of bed." A stern voice warned urgently.

He mumbled weak protests of 'five more minutes', rolling over onto his side. In reply he was pulled out of bed and swiftly dragged down the hall. His feet never even touched the ground until they were outside with cool grass beneath them.

Freezing, dazed, and extremely confused, Flug looked to the Eldritch who dragged him there for answers. He was to preoccupied scanning the area to notice.

"What's going on-" he asked before a hand silenced him.

They stood awkwardly close like that until Blackhat deemed the coast was clear and removed his hand.

"What's going on?" Flug repeated as quietly as he could.

"Something's inside the mansion." He whispered back, looking around the corner with a scowl on his face.

Flug's eyes widened but he shook his head, dismissing the claim.

"Th-thats impossible!" He whisper-yelled. "You witnessed first-hand the power of the security measures! No human could ever get past that without triggering it!"

"Did I _say_ it was human?" Blackhat snapped back, turning to face Flug and show he was being dead serious.

Chills ran down his spine.

"A N-non human entity sir?"

Blackhat gave a solemn nod, raising his head to look at the window where they had jumped from. Flug barely saw the dilation in his when he was grabbed at the torso and forcefully shoved flat against the outer wall of the mansion.

His hiss of pain was barely audible, but caused the demon covered his mouth once more.

Although the least of their troubles, the inventor felt very... strange in this position. Blackhat was standing over him, practically pinning him against the wall. He only thought about this for a second when a light turned on in the room above.

The window revealed an outline of a shadow on the grass in front of them. The shadow grew bigger, stepping closer and closer to the window right above their heads. In  a moment of unadulterated fear, Flug clinged to his boss  and shut his eyes.

It stood still for a moment, looking out into the yard, then vanished so quickly you'd have never known anyone was there in the first place. There were no footsteps to be heard, but the two remained silent for a good minute or so. After what seemed like hours, Blackhat declared it safe to let go of Flug.

"W-w-who was that?" The scientist whispered immidiately after the hand came off.

"Some invisible entity..." Blackhat muttered looking off into the distance.

The darkness of the early morning masked his expression but Flug could swear he could see the faint traces of confusion on his boss's face. And that shocked him more than anything that just happened.

"O-Otherworldly?"

"Yes." Blackhat affirmed, placing his hands on Flug's shoulders.  
"Meaning that this thing has been _summoned_."

The professor gulped.

"So either someone very powerful and knowledgeable in dark arts is trying to kill me... Or that someone is trying to kill you."

Flug's heart stopped. Him? What did anyone have against him?! He didn't last long enough in the hero world to make enemies and no one he'd ever met in school knew he existed! The scientists he worked with might be jealous of him but none of them knew anything about dark magic!

His mind was racing a million times a minute while he searched the depths of his mind for any suspect until sudden words from his boss halted the process.

"You don't need to worry however doctor." He snarled in a deceivingly calm voice.  
"Those who mess with me and my stuff, **DON'T LIVE TO TELL THE TALE!** ** **"**** He yelled into the night.

Birds from the forest flew as his voice seemed to shake the very ground. Flug felt slightly flattered yet annoyed at being called his 'stuff'. Before he could confront Blackhat about it, he had already teleported to the window and stepped back inside the mansion.

"W-wait!" Flug protested spastically. "A-are you just going to leave me here?!"

"Momentarily." He said in almost a bored tone. "Just don't move and you'll be fine. These types of monsters can smell fear, and they quite enjoy ingesting humans'."

Well now Flug had no trouble standing still because he was frozen stiff from fear. The demon chuckled and disappeared into the room. His paralysis later broke when he heard two voices and two pairs of footsteps slowly approaching his location.

He sprinted a couple feet to the next wall of the mansion and hid behind it, barely peeking over. His bag was poking out a little too obviously but he wouldn't  risk taking it off to get a better look. So he say entirely behind the wall, struggling to force his breathing silent as he tuned into their conversation.

"...think it'll be enough?" asked a timid male voice.

"Yeah. I mean, the boss only wanted him _captured_ not dead." Replied a more confident female voice. "Trust me, if that thing could sneak us in here, it can definitely sneak the inventor guy out without a peep."

 _Oh fuck. It's about me._ Flug's heart sank.

"In fact, It's already in there! We just gotta get the jump on baghead and knock him out for the thing!"

_Double fuck._

"But... Do you think it can really handle the boss guy? Isn't he supposed to be like... A demon or something?"

"Dude. That thing could literally eat you and me in two seconds flat. I don't think you have to worry about that guy. Anyways, this is a silent mission! He won't even notice his inventor's gone until morning!"

_You'd be surprised..._

"But-"

"It will work, and everything will turn out fine. Trust me! Now get me up there so we can finish this!"

Flug's listening abilities intensified as he strained to hear shuffling on the grass, followed by a series of grunts.

"Why are you so... damn... heavy?!" the male grunted.

"Shut the hell up and throw me!" the female hissed.

Flug decided to take the risk of peeking over the corner, seeing as the were preoccupied. He saw a man with extremely muscular arms and small skinny legs in the process of throwing a small woman with a sack up to the window.

Flug took a wild guess and supposed his power was in his arms, since his legs looked so malformed. Yet another 'hero' whose weaknesses were mistakingly marked as a 'superpower'.

Returning to the safety of the wall, he had the idea to run. Run as far as possible until the intruder were inevitably slaughtered. He hurridly put this plan into effect, when he could hear the girl cry out to her partner "Shit! He's not in here! Look around out there, I'll check in here!"

In a few moments he was out of the intruders' views completely.

Sighing in relief, but continuing to create distance, he tried to figure out the situation.

 _So there's an invisible monster  coming after me, as well as two_ _powerful henchmen... Great..._

Flug eventually stopped, resting at a distance far enough from the manor that they wouldn't think to look for him there as he continued to brainstorm ideas.

 _Perhaps they're competing villains? Other villains must hate Blackhat for showing them up all the time... so maybe they want to hit him back? Then again, it's usually heroes who have superpowers and villains who have weapons... Then again... what kind of hero would know_ _how to summon invisible entities?_

 _Regardless of who this is, villain or hero, it can't be any ordinary organization. I mean, it's not like summoning demons to kidnap one inventor Is a normal_ _occurence_ _. Actually... why do they  want me in the first_ _pla_ _-._

Flug would've continued this train of thought, if not for the sudden eardrum-shattering siren noise. He yelled and made a big ruckus just trying to find the source. It soon occured to him that is was actually coming from him. More accurately, his leg collar.

 _That's right! these things go off when over 30 feet away from the mansion!_ He remembered a little too late, running back in the direction he came from.

Heavy footsteps were coming for him from the opposite direction, having heard his sounds. He knew he couldn't stop because they'd listen and find him for sure. So he made the bold choice to run towards the danger, although literally every bone in his body protested. It didn't help that whoever it was was nearly upon him.

The literal second it went off Flug dived into a bush and prayed to everything that whatever it was didn't see him.

When the footsteps stopped, he was able to see the two humans' feet, as well as the indent in the grass where the monster would be if it was visible. His eyes widened in horror as he heard sniffing noises around his bush. Remembering what Blackhat said, Flug put all of his effort into not being scared.

Luckily, it was already lost, seeing as Flug had ran around a lot in a frenzied and fearful circle before jumping in the bush. While he heard the monster move ahead of him, some familiar voices spoke up.

"Did it find him?"

"No. Ugh, C'mon! I think the lizard girl is still right on our tail!"

_Demencia?! Now she has involved in it??_

"Why don't we just... forget! Leave this suicide mission?!"

"You know we can't jus-"

_**"Evening lovelies."** _

Silence followed that statement, not long enough for them to try and run, but just long enough for them to realize that it wasn't Demencia who was following them.

A short scream rang out, cut off by a sickening snap. A male scream followed, which turned into a gross gurgling sound. Two thuds signaled that both trespassers, heroes or villains, were now dead.

After all this, Flug heard footsteps march into the woods after the last intruder remaining.

Flug waited, not ready to move or speak or blink until he knew they were all gone. He waited until the stench of blood hit his nose, and rose from the bush. He nearly fell back into it, disgusted by the site that laid before him.

Stepping out of the bush, he stood above the mangled bodies. One, the steroid-armed man... and the other, the small woman.

The woman's eyes were just... gone. Not lying anywhere close to her fresh corpse. It left black sockets in their place with the rest of her face was looking locked in an everlasting scream.

Her torso and limbs were filled with hundreds of tiny holes, that went right through her body. The finishing blow seemed to be her snapped neck however. Not only was it unnaturally far to the right, but it looked to be twisted a whole time around, which looked horribly painful. There wasn't even much blood since it all had soaked into her shirt and the grass.

The man... ugh... looked a lot worse. His entire face looked deflated and bloody almost like a cartoon character, but too gruesome to imagine it in that way. His arms and legs were barely attached to his body and only held by one tissue connecting to each limb. The lower half of his torso, thighs, legs, and ankles, were not there at all, instead his feet and corpse were mushed together to make it appear that the rest of him was never there.

Not to mention his stomach and intestines spilling out on the grass from the open wound. Warmth still radiated from them, drawing flies and maggots to it who readily accepted the invitation.

At this point Flug had to turn away to keep from puking.

Although it was awful, terrible, and so wrong that even the worst words couldn't describe it--Flug found his biggest issue was... How did Blackhat find the _time_ to do all that?

After spending a while trying to figure out just that, he decided to block out that disgusting ordeal entirely; just wanting to crawl back in bed and sleep this terrible night away. Checking his wristwatch, he could scarcely make out the time of 3 a.m.

"I'm pretty sure this interferes with one of the guide lines..." The scientist grumbled (suddenly eager to follow Blackhat's rules) as he made his way back to the mansion.

Halfway back to the mansion however, he felt a dark presence looming over his shoulder. Too tired to try and reason it away, he not-so-subtly picked up his pace. To his horror the dark feeling seemed to follow close behind.

He let this continue until the house came into view then burst into a full dash to the house. When he stopped to open the door he couldn't feel the darkness behind him anymore.

Instead he could hear it panting in his ear.

Fueled entirely on adrenaline and fear, he locked the front door, sped upstairs and locked his window, then ran back downstairs  and carefully peeked at the monster through the peephole in the old door.

There was no one there... Upon first glance. When Flug strained his eyes and squinted, he could see certain reflections that definitely shouldn't have been there. There had to be something there.

Before he could back away from the door, The creature reached _through_ it and grabbed him by the shirt. Too startled to even scream when it opened its "mouth", revealing nothing but a dark hole. No teeth or tongue, but a large whole that went straight down. A terrifying sight to say the least.

The thing's screech rang out, reverberating through Flug's brain and pulling him out of reality and into a dark space.

The first thing he noticed when he came to was that he was floating aimlessly in an eternally expanding space. There was nothing to hold onto or grasp  as he started floated in a random direction.

He struggled to escape the pull at first but ultimately failed. He was already so tired from the night's activities... growing sleepier by the minute actually. It didn't seem wise to fight against something he couldn't control. Until he heard the creature's voice ring out, this time in a language he could understand.

 **"FLUG..."** it beckoned in what sounded like voices of different people; men women and children alike. **"** **FLUG** **...COME TO ME..."**

The tired man felt himself move faster in the direction the voice was coming from. Only then did he see the creature's true form. It had so many limbs, and layers upon layers of flesh that seemed to be colors Flug couldn't begin to describe.

He knew it was impossible to stop from drifting towards it, even in real world physics, but he fought anyway. Fought with everything he had left to get away. When he grew near to it he shut his eyes.

** "WHY DO YOU RUN CHILD? I CAN'T EAT IF YOU DON'T COME." **

Flug felt himself halt. He knew he was right next to the thing and visibly refused to look or respond to it.

**"FLUG....."**

"..."

**"...VERY WELL THEN..."**

Another high pitched shriek rang out and Flug covered his ears, somehow managing to keep his eyes shut. The sound easily penetrated his hands anyway and assulted his eardrums, successfully ripping a gutteral scream of agony from his throat. A few seconds of torture later the sound stopped.

He slowly removed his hands from his ears, not surprised to feel blood on them.

" **FLUG** **...** " the voice called again.

He curled his body into a ball, ducking his head into his legs as he was seconds away from sweet sleep.

**"Charlie..."**

Flug froze. His eyes opened wide. His blood ran cold. There were two people on the entire Earth who knew his real name. And they both burned to death in a fire.

**"Come here Charlie..."**

"M-mamá?" Flug asked, slowly uncurling from his body.

His eyes were too filled with tears to see through the trick. His ears were damaged enough to fit his mother's voice with a demon's. He was tired enough to believe anything. And the visual charade the creature was playing didn't help either.

**"Ven a mi niño."**

"¡Sí mamá!" Flug cried, now floating towards the monster willfully.

Deep down he knew it wasn't her, but he wanted it to be over. The pain. The fear. Every terrible feeling he'd ever felt without her there to comfort him to just melt away into nothingness. The world was dark and she was the one beam of light in it. After not seeing the light in so long, Flug was a moth to a flame.

He floated next to the disguised being's mouth, not needing a command to, but wholeheartedly climbed in with no hesitation. He'd see the her light soon... Hopefully...

The beast began to close it's maw, but a sudden slice cutting it's head in half stopped it from finishing the meal. The shriveled man fell down with it, gravity apparently resuming while he barrelled downwards into a black void.

His eyes popped open in the real world.

He was on the grass, blood and entrails of the now visible and deceased demon covering him head to toe. He looked at his hands confused a moment, then turned to the man responsible.

He stood tall, cleaning his sharpened knife-like hand with a handkerchief, then returned it to normal. He then looked at the doctor, expecting something like a 'thank you' or a 'you saved my life I owe you my soul' while he cleaned himself up. To his genuine shock, Blackhat recieved neither of those responses.

"W-Why...?" The weakened inventor questioned before passing out, blood still dribbling from his ears.

His boss sighed, slightly disappointed, and tossed his employee over his shoulder. He was partly to blame for the lame answer, he supposed. He let the thing evade his grasp and it ended up almost getting Flug. His ears and mind may very well never be the same.

The Eldritch growled audibly at this thought, re-appearing in Flug's bedroom and throwing him on the bed. He turned to leave but... something nagged him to do something else. He rejected the thought of excess kindness, but reasoned that Flug would not be conscious for it anyway, so it couldn't hurt his reputation.

He begrudgingly turned back and attempted to heal Flug's damaged ears with his magic. They stopped bleeding but the ear drums themselves were still heavily damaged. He was more injured than he previously thought.

Blackhat groaned, a little forced but it still came across that he saw this as a  hassle. He picked up the scientist, bridal style, carrying him to a secret room. A library that only he could access; containing all of his books on dark magic and arts.

He laid Flug down in a leather chair as he sifted through the rows for something on "magna os diaboli".

While searching the thought came to him that some new rules might need to be put in place from this experience onwards. He had an idea already and now Flug owed him for doing all this so he couldn't really oppose it.

In fact, he realized he had tons of spells that the inventor would never realize was used on him if he played his cards right. Of course, dark magic comes with a price so he'd have to use them sparingly.  


The scientist stirred, muggily awoken by Blackhat finishing a 'reversal of the mind' spell.

"W...Whah...haappennnd...?" he slurred, barely conscious.

"A human-eating beast tried to swallow you and feast off your soul." Blackhat informed, stepping closer to Flug while grabbing another book on a table and flipping right to the correct page.

"Ww...whaaaat?" Flug mumbled again, clearly not able to hear anything with his damaged ears.

Blackhat didn't repeat his answer until finding the passage to fix that and reading out the correct spell. When he finished, Flug sat up, and Blackhat returned his book to the shelf from where he found it.

"Nnhhh...Blackhat...? W...Where are we?" Flug fidgeted, nervous although barely aware of the new location.

"Relax. We're in my library." Blackhat assured, magically manifesting a chair for himself as well as a cup of hot tea.

He formed one for the doctor too, who greedily gulped it down, periodically stopping too cool his mouth from the scalding liquid. His boss watched him, slightly amused as the scientist he knew slowly came to.

During a period where both beings sat and sipped tea, Flug lowered his cup, along with his head.

"...I'm sorry..."

_That was unexpected._

"For what?" The demon asked.

"S-sorry for making you deal with the monster...a-and not thanking you for saving me..."

_Hmm. A heart felt apology of which nothing he apologized for was his fault._

Blackhat stood up approaching Flug, wanting to cash in some of the scientist's debt immediately.

"Are you feeling back to normal?"

"Yes," Flug replied, too disoriented to sense an underlying motive.             "...with the exception of tiredness. I guess that thing made me break the sleeping rules again, huh?" He joked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"There are many rules going to be broken..."

"What... do you mean?" Flug questioned, trying his best not to fall asleep.

Blackhat stood right in front of him and bent down to pick him up. He flailed for a second, before wrapping his arms around Blackhat's neck without thinking.  
The demon chuckled, teleporting back to the lab, and dropping him unceremoniously onto the bed.

"It would seem some people have taken a disliking to you." The superior rumbled in a low tone.

Flug's exhaustion took control and he proceeded into shutdown mode, unable to acknowledge or respond to Blackhat any further.

His boss in return sighed, surprisingly forgiving of his lack of interest.

"This means you should wear your bag always. To protect your identity like Demencia." He continued, going as far as to drop blankets on his employee.

Mmhhh..." Flug mumbled, snuggling up in them despicably cute.

"I suppose I'll have to keep a close eye on you from now on..." He growled with as much hatred and disgust as he could muster.  There was very little left in stock; but a small snore from the scientist told him it didn't matter much anyway.

That was supposed to be his cue to leave, but he stood there. Watching his employee's chest rise up and down. It was a sight he could get used to.

He smirked at the thought of his soon-to-be full night time schedule. Why sleep when he could guard his little inventor? It's not like that useless bear of his did anything. Just cowered under the desk when the intruders' searched the room. Yes, it seemed the only way to make sure no one took his prized inventor was to handle protecting him himself.

He couldn't help but be a little disappointed though. If the situation had been a bit different he would've gotten to have a little more fun with him.

He stood silent in the dead of night, with the ghost of a smile on his lips until the scientist started to shift, then disappeared to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big oof. Please comment you guys make me cry with your positivity I'm not joking. Even though if you have a negative comment I'm open to criticism! 
> 
> Next chapter ive barely started so it might be in the span of 2 weeks rather than one. My b.i I'l work as much as I can!!


	11. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after that uh, 'run-in' with whatever the hell that monster was. Blackhat's getting Flug straight back to work and he doesn't seem to recall most of what happened. In other news, Blackhat's also got a spell he's dying to try out on Flug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AÀAAAAAAAAAAAA STOP BEING NICE COMMENTERS I CAN'T HANDLE IT JEEZ
> 
> And sorry again, for the long chapter updates. School is school but I usually stay up most nights to write this fic cause I love it a lot!

"Ugh my head..." The doctor groaned.

"Quit your griping. You're lucky to have survived with your life." His superior admonished from the other end of the table.

Flug wanted to retort but couldn't string enough evidence to. Last night had been a complete blur of being dragged out of bed, abandoned by Blackhat, and being chased by some assholes. After the monster showed up... it gets fuzzy and he could only recall waking up back in bed with a headache. It was so odd that he was semi convinced it was just another nightmare until Blackhat's line proved that wrong.

But in that case... What happened after he fainted?

Was he really expected to believe that the powerful, savage, and ruthless demon tenderly carried his injured employee to bed and tucked him in? Flug held in a chuckle imagining the sight. That thought alone could get him killed if he said it outloud.

Which means there must've been a catch.

Blackhat would never do someone for someone else without gaining something from it. So what did he want in return? Money? Hard labor? Or did he already take something?

His hidden face went red when he considered one particular option.

No! Blackhat wouldn't use him for... _th_ _ _at__... It'd be terribly unprofessional... Besides, he would have remembered it! O-or felt it this morning, surely.

Then again, he had no prior... 'experience' in that area of expertise. So he couldn't exacrly rule it out as a possibility.

His headache was then brutally amplified by Demencia's pounding on the table. She was fondly retelling the whole event (through her limited perspective) and apparently needed some 'accentation' for it. 5.0.5 was listening eagarly, having miraculously managed to sleep through the entire thing, while their boss ignored her from the background.

"You should have seen me bear! When they came inside I hunted them like field mice. The monster thing was close with them though, so I waited for it to wander away... then pounced!" She exclaimed, making a pouncing motion that scared the bear into hiding under his paws.

Blackhat scoffed but said nothing.

"They screamed and started running. I chased those two back outside and they just ran and ran like babies! Then they fell on the ground and were like 'Demencia no you're so cool please spare us.'~" She exaggerated, the bear hanging on to every fabricated word of Demencia's self-centered tale.

"And I was like 'no, you don't mess with Demencia and live to tell the tale!'" she continued.

"So you revealed your true identity?" Even through his headache Flug couldn't help but poke a hole in the dramatification.

Demencia was off put by his call out; struggiling to come up with a way out of her web of lies.

"No actually; they didn't say my name so-"

"So you haven't been recalling the story correctly? How are we to know you aren't making the whole thing up?" He accused with a raised eyebrow.

"Well-...I-... T-they're dead! So who cares anyway?! Jeez, man!" She huffed, vacuuming the remains of her lunch.

Blackhat suddenly tensed up, crinkling the paper in his hands.

"Breakfast is over, prepare to receive your tasks for the day." He snapped, slamming the paper on the table.

"Demencia, newspapers are writing articles about how Spadia might be dead." He snarled, sliding his newspaper over to the henchmen's end of the table.

**SPADIA** **GONE. PEACEFUL TIMES AHEAD?** Read one heading.

**A DIP IN CRIME RATES AND A LACK OF  SPADIA APPEARANCES. IS NOW THE TIME FOR HEROES TO STRIKE?** Read another.

"Care to explain?" Blackhat demanded.

"Uh... Well it's been hard to get out there with the new guy and the bear and the intruders and junk!"

"That's no excuse. Being a supervillain isn't fun and games; you have a reputation to uphold!"

"But you haven't been out much either! Neither has Flug or the bear! Plus, It's always more interesting when you and me do these things together~."

"I've been busy planning for the commercials and I'm 99% sure Flug is incapable of on field contact,"

Flug was dozing off a bit but snapped back confused when he heard his name, before promptly dozing off again.

"...and the bear is... just a bear. But who's out there isn't important! This is about showing the world you aren't gone or went soft."

"I ain't soft! But aren't the newspapers talking about your disappearance too?"

"They don't bother reporting my disappearances anymore because they know I'll always be back~." He grinned. "Now go scare some locals or something. Prove your not dead, okay?"

"Fine." Demencia agreed, running straight out of the room and house before Blackhat could stop her.

A couple loud beeps from her tracker later, She came barrelling back inside, breathless.

"You forgot... to disable... the thingy..." She panted.

" **You** forgot to get changed first." He scowled, gesturing to her clothing.

"Oh... Oopsie poopsie!" The hybrid shrugged, running upstairs to change marking it off as a small mistake; not something that could have possibly blown her cover to the whole world and destroyed both her identities.

Blackhat put his face in his hand but managed to refocuse his attention on Flug.

"Dr." He commented, gaining the dozing scientist's full attention.

"Ehhhuhwhat?"

"I have a new invention idea for you."

Blackhat handed him a rough sketch of the invention. From what Flug could understand, it looked like a device that could make your greatest fear come to life. Flug took one glance and immediately started to explain how irrational and impossible the idea was, but by the time he looked up his boss was gone.

Sighing, Flug analyzed the blueprint as he headed upstairs.

On the last few steps, Demencia, or rather, Spadia burst through her bedroom door and ran down the stairs in a flurry of blue and white. On her way she bulldozed through Flug and that did not help his headache situation at all.

Now at least twice as bad as before, he entered his room clutching his head. He got as far as setting down his items before realizing his boss was waiting for him by his desk. He barely held in a frightened squeal, but couldn't stop himself from jumping backwards and banging his head on the door he just closed. He ducked forward, clutching his head in his hands.

"You said you had a headache...?" The demon asked, shit-eating-grin almost audible in his voice.

"I did before... And I sure do now." Flug responded grumpily.

The next thing he knew Blackhat had removed his bag. He paused an extra moment to stare at him funny, then clutched the doctor's face in his hands. He moved it side to side, up and down... Mostly studying his eyes and ears.

"W-w-what are you doing?" The scientist mumbled through his squished cheeks.

"Checking for any additional side effects of the spell." Blackhat answered casually, considering the awkward position he was in.

"S-Side effects? Spells? What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't remember last night?"

The way his boss phrased that alone brought an unwanted blush to his cheeks.

"N-no? W-well yes...? um... P-parts. I remember you pulling me out of bed, me running while people chased me, then a monster... But It gets fuzzy after that. Then all I can remember is waking up with this splitting headache."

The demon halted his inspection. With a gruff 'hm' he released Flug's face. Before the scientist could ask him to explain what the 'spell' was; his boss summoned two orange pills.

"W-w-what are those?"

"Painkillers." The demon responded snappily, placing the pills in Flug's hands.

"I won't let a headache stop you from working."

The demon then disappeared, leaving Flug with more questions than before.

He sighed, knowing all these questions were only worsening his headache, so gave up for the moment. He took the pills dry and laid the blueprints on his desk. As unfathomable as it sounded, (and really honestly was) Flug already had a few ideas to cheat the laws of creation and thermodynamics. With fresh ideas coming in and his headache already ebbing away, He put his bag back on and began re-sketching the blueprints. 

By eleven 3 possible models were finished with correct dimensions and everything. All he needed now were the parts to build them. He sent the orders in through his tablet and started crafting the first prototype with what he had lying around.

For the first time in a while, a smile found it's way to his face. The sounds of whirring drills and thunking hammers created a lovely sound to his mind, and the feeling of making something lit his heart up with passion. The moment reminded him of why he enjoyed his craft so much in the first place.

But that blissful moment of pure content didn't last.

"How is your project coming along?"

The simple question struck fear and panic in Flugs heart, not because it scared him (it didn't for once) but because it sounded just like his boss from his inventing days and the hero lab, LabCo.

"A-Alright, M-mr. Senervo-I mean S-Sir!"

He hated those days. Always being talked down to, never given the time of day. His best work criticized because he was too young to understand the rules they had set in place. Dr. Senervoso was his least favorite by far. Going out of his way to make him feel like shit. Well who'll be laughing once this fear ray is completed? Not him for sure.

"I-I've finished basic construction of three prototypes but now need to wait for the supplies to get shipped before continuing."

Blackhat glared at Flug like he was lying, but simply growled "show me."

Flug showed him the three inventions. Each one had different mechanics and settings but it was easy enough to explain. Blackhat simply looked at Flug's work, nodding now and again.

When he finished, he was sweating from under the bag; Anxiously waiting for a comment or criticism. When Blackhat pulled out a notebook and started writing in it, Flug tested a question.

"D-do they look... Alright...?"

"Fine for prototypes." Blackhat responded.

Flug stood there awkwardly and silent for the rest of Blackhat's inspection until he finally came to a conclusion.

"Prototype two seems most efficient of the three."

"O-oh... Okay sir."

"What? Do you have a different opinion?"

"N-no sir, I just thought that uh, you'd have more comments? Criticisms?"

_What was he doing? ASKING to be brutally criticized?_

Blackhat looked confused for a second before turning around with a "it's a little on the bulky side, I suppose." And started walking away.

Flug looked at the prototype and could justify his opinion.

"Oh, and don't miss lunch or I'll kill you." He called from the door he didn't leave yet.

"O-o-okay!" Flug stuttered, checking the clock.

 

It was a little difficult to get back in the groove of things after lunch, but eventually Flug found his rythm his and went ham on the chosen prototype, saving the rest for future contraptions.

Time flew by and he barely noticed anything outside of his invention besides when Demencia burst in right before dinner.

"'Sup nerd?!"

Flug was more shocked about the time than the girl, her loud barge in bringing him back to reality. The clock read 6:58 so he ignored her completely and  rushed down the stairs.

She, obviously, didn't like that and pestered Flug to no end at the table.

"Why'd you ignore me? Why'd you ignore me?" She repeated obnoxiously while kicking him from under the table.

Blackhat unluckily ignored this and dinner concluded after a painstakingly long 30 minutes.

 

After dinner he came back up to his lab to find the bear, who had taken up a hobby of cleaning, was going around dusting things. Immediately this kind action kicked up dust into Flug's lungs.

He asked the bear to stop through his own coughing, But the bear was in his own world, cleaning away diligently. This sparked a bit of a guilt in Flug since it was only trying to do a nice thing for his creator.

So while one side of his brain wanted him to speak up, his stupid, passive, _dominant_ , side told him to leave 5.0.5. alone and go elsewhere.

Flug quietly exited the room and headed downstairs toward the mess hall. He couldn't really work on anything else until the materials showed up anyways, he justified, so he thought to explore the downstairs area a little more. After all, he'd had never really gotten the chance to since the first day.

The first thing he came across was the labyrinth he remembered from the first day he was brought here. He now knew it was used to confuse and trap intruders trying to be sneaky by using the side door to get in. According to the multiple piles of bones, it looked like a successful technique.

Behind him was the large entrance that led to the outside world. Although he had been outside yesterday, it still felt like years since he'd last felt the sun on his skin. He really wanted to just open the door and feel the wind tug at his clothing.

The inventor had the split second idea of booking it out the door to freedom, but quenched those thoughts right away. There was no escape from here besides death, and he wasn't so sure that wouldn't be enough to escape his boss's wrath.

Speaking of, his boss had seemed weird their last conversation. A lot of staring him instead of his inventions. In fact, he seemed disinterested in his own commission. Perhaps he just wanted an excuse to see him?

_No wait what are you thinking? Stupid sleep deprived brain!_

Flug stopped his thoughts before they got weirder and went into the cafeteria for a snack. Coincidentally Blackhat would also show up seconds later.

"Dr." He greeted in a slightly confused manner.

"H-hi sir!" Flug greeted a little too enthusiastically.

"What are you doing here? Shirking off responsibility?" His boss joked in an unjoking way.

"No sir! It's just that 5.0.5. is cleaning the room out and the dust was affecting my lungs so I left."

"Why didn't you order him to stop?"

"Well I did, but he seemed so-"

"And he didn't obey?"

"N-no, I guess not. But he's-"

Blackhat moved toward the stairs before Flug could finish his sentence. It wasn't long until Flug realized his boss was leaving to do something to his bear. Not wanting to see his greatest creation get ripped to shreds, Flug made the mistake of grabbing Blackhat's trenchcoat in an effort to halt him from continuing.

"Sir, wait!"

His boss whipped around and tore Flug's hand away from his coat. The pressure alone was incredibly painful, and in the split second Flug went from okay to a possible fractured hand.

" **Don't. Touch. The coat.** "

"Y-y-y-yes sir got it sir but p-p-please let go sir you're h-h-hurting me!"

Blackhat waited an extra second before he let his hand go, then continued upstairs. Flug collapsed to the ground, clutching his injured wrist but refused to make a sound of pain. He did manage to squeak out a 'don't hurt him' before his boss made it to the top flight.

"Insolent subordinates require proper punishments." Was the only response he heard, followed by footsteps getting quieter and his lab door creaking open.

Flug tried to think about something else or focus on the pain in his hand, but neither could shield his ears from the bears frightened shrieks and pain-fueled roars. All he could think of was how he let his creation down.

10 minutes later a shaken 5.0.5. hobbled down the stairs, slinking after Blackhat in pain. He already had bandages around his torso and paws, which couldn't have been easy to put on by himself.

As Blackhat walked past Flug, who was still on the ground holding his throbbing hand, he grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and hoisted him to his feet.

"Take better control of your pets." was his only comment as he threw him roughly to his feet.

5.0.5. then cautiously entered the room, wincing every step. Flug wanted to apologize to him, but he knew his boss would not like that at all. So he sent countless apologies in his mind that never reached the bear.

Demencia crawled in after the commotion, ready to be her loud self but shutting up when she saw her bear injured. She went to him, ignoring Flug and his not-okay hand entirely. A few more awkward seconds of silence transpired before Blackhat walked out of the room with a jar in his hand. Flug couldn't tell what the contents we're exactly, but he figured they were nothing good.

"What happened?" Demencia asked, her seriousness hurting Flug's heart.

"I was- well i- ugh... I didn't assert myself so...he hurt him..." Flug mumbled shamefully.

Demencia looked so heartbroken for the creature. But she swallowed her feelings and carried the bear to her room.

"W-wait Demencia!"

She turned around to shoot daggers at Flug for letting this happen and Flug backed down.

"Does he do stuf like this... a lot?"

"Yeah. But I don't care as long as it happens to you or someone else I don't care about."

Flug felt real hurt from that one, but at least he knew her stance on him now.

He soon followed her lead and went back to his room. At long last it was near bed time and he got ready and brushed his teeth. He also applied bandages to his hand that wasn't really fractured or broken, but had swelled up a bit. He thought about the event while struggling to put his inventions things one handed.

_What happened there? I thought we were okay with each other but that shows we clearly are not! I guess that puts my crazy_ _hypothesis'_ _out of the way though..._

He dropped a screwdriver but a black hand caught it and handed it back.

"Thanks." Flug mumbled, still lost in his thought, continuing to put it away until he comprehended what just happened.

"A-AH! B-blackha-I mean sir! I was just cleaning up the prototype! I-It seems to default towards secondary fears but I'm working on fixing that bug!"

Blackhat looked actually taken aback for a second, but snapped out of it quick enough and pressed the reason he was there.

"Don't worry about that, you have several days to finish it. I'm not here to check up."

"Oh?" Flug's heart stopped for a second.

He cursed himself for it. How could he still feel that after what Blackhat just did to him?!

"T-Then, uh, why are you here?"

_Don't_ _say something as blunt as that to your boss, Flug! Jesus Chri-_

"To monitor that you are not getting stolen or killed."

_...wait what?_

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, Your security measures have proven to be ineffective this far against non human creatures. This means unearthly beings could easily enter and do away with you at a moment's notice. And I will _not_ tolerate having my scientist stolen from under me without a fight."

_**My**_ _scientist? Did he say_ _ **my**_ _scientist_?

_Ugh get a hold of yourself Flug! Of course you're 'his scientist' you're company property!_

Something smelled fishy though. Blackhat often complained about being busy; so why did he suddenly have time to watch over him?

_Because he wants to spend time with you?_

_No, that's stupid. So stupid. Very very stupid._

Flug came up with an idea to test this new hypothesis.

"Wait sir, I could just add a setting to include extraterrestrial beings to the security scanner as to not waste your time-"

"Nonsense! I never 'waste' time with anything. Everything I choose to do is always worth doing."

Flug blushed again under the bag.

_No no no! that doesn't mean anything yet!_ His rationality chimed in.

"It really wouldn't take that long-"

"-But It would waste time on rebuilding parts of a machine you've already completed."

_See? it was purely to save your strength as a mindless building machin_ __e_ _ _for bigger things._

Flug couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, but reminded himself that was a good thing. This was the same guy who almost fractured his hand because he touched his coat.

But he just wanted to make _absolutely_ sure there was nothing to this besides work.

"Well sir, I have to rebuild the security system for the highest bidder to buy anyways, right? So I could easily slide the feature into theirs and ours as well " He offered, also realizing he would rather his boss did not watch him sleep.

"Rebuild? I already sold the machine to someone online."

"W-what?! But I haven't made new parts for the construction a-and-"

"Dr, I can summon anything in existence on this mortal plane to the palm of my hand. Replicating your machine and sending it was hardly a difficult task."

"But then I could sell it as an accessory or something and-"

"Professor. Quit trying to avoid this. I've done the numbers and this will be more effective. And I have the opportunity of catching whoever these assholes are."

_Well I guess that settles it._

"Then...Um... If you don't mind me asking: How much did it sell for?" He inquired, failing to hide his secret eagerness that had been building up since the product first aired.

"3.1 million, if you must know."

Flug had to sit down, utterly blown away. His current net worth doubed-no, tripled his amount made at LabCo in less than a week! Making practically harmless weapons for heroes apparently didn't make the dough as good as villain weaponry. And as terrible as that product was going to be for heroes, if that price wasn't something to take pride in Flug didn't know what was.

"But you won't actually get any of the pay, since it covers your  cost of living."

Nevermind then.

"Now go to sleep. You need some rest." Blackhat ordered.

"Isn't the rule to get 6 hours of sleep minimum? Because I still have a good 30 minutes if so." Flug countered cheekily.

"As if you follow that rule anyway. Just get into bed before I force you."

Another hidden blush bloomed under Flug's bag, willing him to disobey and see what happens.

"W-well I need to change and brush my teeth." He explained, hoping to escape to the bathroom and process what was happening alone.

Blackhat just stared in response.

"So i-i'll be right back..." Flug stuttered, slowly walking to his bathroom.

Blackhat followed.

"U-um sir are you really going to follow me into the bathroom?"

"I said I would monitor you, didn't I?"

"But... I'll be, uh, _changing._ "

"We're both men. Should be no issue. If you don't want me to follow you, maybe next time you could do this before I show up.

_N-next time?!_ _And how was I supposed to know this would happen?!_

At this rate Flug was going to die of a heat stroke from all the blood rushing to his cheeks. He thanked his lucky stars he somehow knew to do those things before hand, and reluctantly clambered into bed. Blackhat stood there, just watching him, forcing Flug to avert his eyes.

It was pretty awkward to say the least.

Blackhat shut the light off and pulled up a chair near the lab entrance, settling in for a long night. Although Flug was pretty tired, it was going to be damn near impossible to fall asleep with him watching. He tossed and turned for a while but couldn't sleep without saying something. But what could he say?

"Uh... Boss?"

"What?"

The Eldritch didn't snap like he usually did, for once. Perhaps this was a good time to ask...

"What happened last night?"

The demon sighed.

"You really don't remember... But are you sure you want to know?"

Flug paused. He frankly had assumed... Well... Something violating had happened, but then the talk of spells threw that assumption out the door. Either way, he had to know.

"Yes." He said with a surprising amount of confidence.

"You accepted death and were almost  devoured by the monster."

Flug's eyes widened. He didn't recall that part of last night!

"I killed it, cut you out, then healed you."

"N-nothing... Else...?"

"What the hell do you expect, I carried you to bed and tucked you in with a good night's kiss?!" The demon raised his voice, back to his defensive self again.

"N-n-no! I j-just assumed-"

"You got up a few minutes later and walked back yourself. End of story." His boss huffed, slouching back in his chair with his arms crossed.

_He could be lying... But knowing_  
_how he flaunts his misdoings everywhere, he'd surely rub it in my face..._

Hence the scientist finally put the thought to rest and snuggled up on his sheets. He was fine, everything was normal, and now he could rest.

Except..  he couldn't.

"H-how exactly did you heal me sir?"

Blackhat glared at Flug, intrigued by the interest in his voice.

"Black magic. I have some books with spells that can do a variety of things."

"You mentioned that earlier... But what exactly are they? Wizard spells?"

Blackhat chuckled at this.

"No, you dolt. They're real spells used by my kind for generations."

That was the first Flug heard about Blackhat having a "people".

"Generations? You have ancestors?"

"Of course I do you idiot!"

Flug shrunk back.

Blackhat did the same.

"Although we're more akin to reptiles than mammals." He mumbled like an apology.

Flug eagerly listened, silently waiting for him to go on.

"We hatch from eggs which are laid by our mother, then kill the other siblings or break their eggs before they hatch to prove we are the strongest."

Flug didn't say anything, just absorbed the morbid information. So Blackhat continued.

"I, of course, easily conquered my would-be siblings, and gained the rights to a childhood. My parents took me to simple villages on underdeveloped planets first, guiding me on how to destroy and conquer worlds.

I can recall once shapeshifting into an interesting alien race, befriending the chief's son, only to betray him years later when his father died, and take the throne for myself. Heh heh."

"What happened to that planet?" Flug butted in.

"Blew it up after a couple days. It got boring."

Flug shivered. "B-but what about the people...?"

"The people? I would hardly call them that, the low lives... But their remains floated around in orbit for a good month and sustained me pretty well."

Flug held back his bile.

"S-so... You're a creature born to kill others? L-like a virus?"

"More or less. Although we're more like parasites. We infest our host, get them real comfortable, then strike when they least expect it."

"H-how did you find Earth...?"

"Well I was in my... 'late teens' as you would call it, when I stumbled across your little planet. I sparked a few town wide panics where I traveled, before deciding to take a more human-looking appearance." He explained, gesturing to his very unhuman like exterior.

"You mean this isn't how you... Normally look?"

"Of course not. I've just been here for so long I've gotten comfortable in this skin. Though I do like to break out of it once in a while." He said, peeling his mouth back like and exposing his large pointy teeth which covered his whole mouth to prove his point.

Taking pleasure in Flug's reaction, he continued explaining his true form in great detail. He struggled to put it into human terms, but knew showing it would make Flug's eyes bleed out.

"...I can also make certain aspects of it appear at will. For example;" Tentacles shot out from behind his back and approached Flug.

The inventor seized up at first, desperately trying to shoo them off, but one found its way under his bag and pulled it off.

Flug looked at his boss, nervousness now blatantly obvious on his face. Blackhat brought the paper to his hands and spun it around his pointer finger.

"Aren't you prying a bit much, doctor?" He suddenly countered, catching Flug even more off guard.

"W-well uh, I just thought I would... Help pass the time-"

"Well they don't all have to be directed at me," Blackhat interrupted. "How about I question you? Where are you from?"

"Soy de México." Flug responded like second nature, before quickly covering his mouth.

He hadn't responded truthfully since early grade school! He couldn't let his guard down so much! Especially around __him__ _!_

"Oh _Méxicano_ ey~? You know, I memorized all your silly little languages ages ago." Blackhat bragged. "But español was the first I learned."

"R...really?" Flug asked genuinely interested, instantly forgetting to put his guard up.

"Sí. Soy de España, originalmente."

"Huh. Oh let me guess- you were the first chupacabra."

"It wasn't my fault everyone left their livestock outside ripe for the bloodsucking. But they made up a creature based on me to blame it on so that was fun to deal with."

Flug chuckled, he'd never met someone from a Spanish country who was willing to talk to him for more than five minutes.

"Then what brought you to southern California, or the U.S. in general?"

"Population mostly. More people to enslave. But the high crime rates also made it appealing."

"Oh... Right." The scientist nearly forgot he was talking to a monster that literally killed his siblings shortly after being born.

"Why did _you_ come here?" His boss turned the question around.

Flug found it strange he was asking geniune questions about his backstory in the first place, but wrote it off as information to use it against him eventually.

"Um... I moved around foster home to foster home for a while until the system found out I was smart. They wanted to enroll me in some prestigious boarding school and the first one they could find was in Cali. So I learned the language and have been here ever since."

"What happened to your family? Siblings, aunts, cousins?"

Flug looked down at his feet near the bottom of the bed.

"My mom wasn't on good terms with her parents or siblings... and my father up and left when he found out my mom was pregnant with my brother."

Flug could feel Blackhat staring at him but refused to meet his gaze. It had been a while since he thought about his family and he didn't want to see pity or indifference or anything in Blackhat's eyes.

"Sounds like a jackass." Blackhat eventually commented.

Flug was taken aback by the brash comment, then gave a small smile.

"Yeah. I guess he was." Flug grinned a spiteful, yet amused smirk.

His eyelids were growing heavier the more they chatted and he soon drifted off.

When Blackhat noticed, he rose and approached the bed. Although he claimed he was there to 'protect' Flug, he really had another motive all along. Watching him as he slept, in his most peaceful and defenseless state.

He edged his way onto the bed, careful not to touch the professor by placing his arms and legs on the outsides of Flug's. Soon he was completely on top of him, the option of force-fucking him now all the more alluring.

He stared down at him, ensnared by the scientist's face.  He just wanted to rip off his henchman's shirt and pants, and fuck the man till he screamed. Bite his neck and taste his blood. Lick the frightened and euphoric tears that would surely be falling from his eyes as he did.

His thoughts went straight below and perked up a certain body part. It took his drool nearly falling on the bedsheets for Blackhat to snap out of it and climb off the bed. He wiped his mouth, ashamed at how reckless and needy he was acting. It was just a human, a weak male at that! Why did he feel so strongly about him?

That question had haunted him for days following the incident with Demencia. Every time he spoke to him, scared him, or even glanced at him, he was filled with this desire. It might simply be the fact that it had been many years since he'd last had a partner, but something drew him to Flug specifically. A terrible lust that almost seemed... affectionate in nature.

The Eldritch shook his head. He couldn't love, he had no soul. Yet every time he thought about the inventor his mind grew fuzzy and he couldn't focus.

But again why? Why him and this measly worm of a man? Surely he didn't care what happened to him?

Yet the thought of anyone trying to hurt him or kidnap him made the eldritch angrier than he should be. Like when that hero held Flug at gunpoint. He almost revealed his true feelings before he even knew them.

This whole thing was stupid but he had made up his mind. He would go for it. It's not like the inventor could reject him anyway.

Just not yet... He summoned a book and flipped to a certain page. It was a spell that revealed someone's deepest desires about the user. It required 6 nights of watching the target sleep, then one night of the target barely sleeping; so they blame their actions on that instead of an outside source.

So it looked like he had 6 days until they shot their next commercial. Blackhat got up from the floor and was about to leave but...

"Bless it..." He cursed, opening his book and quickly healing Flug's hand before teleporting out of there.

 

The next night Flug attempted more odd questions in an attempt to start another conversation, but Blackhat was less willing this time around.

"Do you like music?"

"Go to sleep Flug."

"Surely there's an instrument you enjoy over others?"

"The only sound I enjoy is the painful shrieks of my enemies." He grinned maliciously.

Flug gulped. "N-no others?"

It seemed he wouldn't give up without a fight.

"The violin is a rather nice instrument. Slow and dark or energetic and chaotic are moods not every instrument can set."

"Really? Well I guess that's why they call it the satan's instrument."

"Oh please. That fool barely knew his major scales from minor thirds."

"Y-you KNOW him?"

"Know him? I'm the one who assigned him that position! Although I am the original devil, I can't really watch both hell and the surface so I had to get a fill-in. He was a greedy man who only wanted power, money, and wealth. So I talked to him, he traded his soul, and I transformed him into what you call 'El Diablo.'"

"Wait so just to be perfectly clear... heaven and hell exist and you're technically the devil?"

"If you believe in it, then yes it exists but I won't get into that logic. And yes he and I share the role but he can be a fool sometimes. I heard from some demons he went down to Georgia and lost the golden fiddle I gave to him as a house warming gift to a fucking hillbilly. TWICE."

"Then Cerebus is real too? Like Demencia was talking about when I first got here? Or only the Christian faiths' lore?"

"Of course he is! The most faithful lapdog anyone could ask for. I'd have brought him with me, but I'd need to clear the neighborhood just for his dog kennel."

Days of their conversations continued throughout the week until it seemed like a normal ritual. Blackhat was like his alarm that told him to go to sleep and he found he didn't mind their conversations all that much. In fact, some could be rather intriguing or fun. Even Blackhat started to 'enjoy' them.

"So what's Demencia's backstory?"

"The usual but with a twist. She was your average whiny runaway but came to me delibretly. I was fond of her lack of fear and did what she asked. Big mistake because she hasn't left me alone since."

"But what sparked her interest in you? Or being a villain? Or running away?"

"Ask her yourself if you want to know so bad."

"Are you kidding? She'd kill me."

"Perhaps." Blackhat chuckled.

The days ticked on and Blackhat waited ever so patiently. The device was a little behind schedule and it looked like Flug would have to cram a lot one of these days. And that day finally came.

The night before they aired, Flug was so deep in his work that he didn't even check the clock. He was so used to the schedule, that Flug didn't realize he was late until he finished the project and checked his watch. 4 a.m. and they were shooting tomorrow. He rushed off to bed and was asleep within minutes.

Blackhat arrived mere moments after, taking off Flug's bag ever so carefully and chanting the spell he'd been waiting for.

"Salve! im 'auctor! ** _Quid novi!"_**

Flug tossed a little and soon grew Rosy in the cheeks. Blackhat almost felt bad for manipulating the man, but was too eager to see the payoff. He placed his bag on the nightstand, returned to his office, and waited for the hours to turn.

This... Was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda shitty chapter cause I wasn't super feeling it. It's messy and some stuff doesn't go anywhere so sorry if it feels that way. 
> 
> But hey... I got an announcement.  
> *ahem*
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SMUT IN IT. 
> 
> THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR BUT WERE DRAGGED THROUGH 11 CHAPTERS OF BLAH BEFORE HAND.
> 
> If you've seen my other works (only 2 lol) you can see my smut writing isn't exactly the best but guys I'm gonna try. and uh, there will be smut in probably almost all chapters following the next one so I hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And as always, please leave criticisms, questions, or whatevers in the comments below! [I rEaD tHeM All]


End file.
